Les Lettres
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: .Tokio Hotel. BillTom. Tout a commencé par un pari. Et puis Bill s'est fâché contre son jumeau... Que se passe-t-il donc entre les deux frères ? Et pourquoi les lettres que Bill reçoit sont-elles si belles ? Qu'est-ce que cela cache-t-il ? xOx TWINCEST xO
1. Partie 1

**Auteure : Love Gaara Of The Sand**

**Titre : **Les Lettres

**Résumé : **Tout a commencé par un pari. Et puis Bill s'est fâché contre son jumeau... Que se passe-t-il donc entre les deux frères ? Et pourquoi les lettres que Bill reçoit sont-elles si belles ? Qu'est-ce que cela cache-t-il ?

**Avertissements : Twincest. Relation entre frères jumeaux...**

* * *

- Hey ! Bill ! Tu m'expliques ?

- Que veux tu que je t'explique Tom ?

- Et bien... ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Gustav et Georg !

- Ce qui s'est passé ? Il s'est passé que tu me casses les pieds à force de toujours me reprocher des trucs ! Et puis, si je te déplais tant que ça, je peux aussi bien m'en aller !

- Bill... arrête, ce n'est pas de ma faute... Je m'excuse...

Bill se redressa et fixa son frère, un air de profonde tristesse et de déception assez visible dans ses yeux.

- Au revoir Tom.

Bill quitta le petit studio dont ils se servaient pour pratiquer, laissant derrière lui son frère plus que troublé. Ce qui était arrivé n'était pas de sa faute, et il paierait cher pour que son frère oublie tout de ce qui s'était passé...

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tôt..._

* * *

Bill avait décidé de prendre des cours de guitare, de son frère. Il était toujours surprit de voir à quel point ça semblait le détendre et il voulait essayer de pratiquer d'un tel instrument.

Chaque soir depuis une semaine, ils s'asseyaient dans la chambre du brun, chacun une guitare à la main, un pic de l'autre. Bill regardait d'abord les notes que faisait Tom avant de recopier, le plus fidèlement possible, les notes sur sa propre guitare.

Tom était surprit de voir la vitesse à laquelle son frère s'était acclimaté avec la guitare. Il pouvait maintenant lire la portée et jouer les notes qu'il y lisait. Il avait même commencé à gratter sa guitare seul, enchaînant des séries de notes qui formaient des airs parfois assez beaux.

Maintenant, à peine une semaine après qu'ils aient commencé la guitare, Bill le laissa et s'assit, seul, dans sa chambre pour jouer de la guitare. Évidemment, il ne la branchait pas dans des amplis, ayant trop peur de faire des fausses notes et de se faire ridiculiser par la suite. Il pratiquait alors presque en silence, sa langue passant sur ses dents lorsqu'il était concentré.

Tom ouvrit presque silencieusement la porte de la chambre de son frère et la referma par la suite. Bill était assit contre la tête de son lit, sa guitare noire entre les mains, en train de jouer une chanson que Tom ne connaissait pas. Bill avait une feuille devant lui, comportant chacune des notes de sa mélodie et Tom l'aperçu alors qu'il arrêtait sa musique et inscrivait quelques notes au-dessous de la portée. Le dreadé s'approcha alors de son frère et regarda ce qu'il écrivait.

- TOM !

Fit le brun lorsqu'il constata la présence de son frère à peine à quelques centimètres de lui, la tête par-dessus son épaule, tentant de lire ce qui était écrit sur la feuille. Aussitôt Bill ramassa la feuille, la serra dans un portfolio tout près.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je lise ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Dit rapidement Bill, les joues rougissantes.

Il déposa sa guitare à côté, par-dessus le portfolio avant de se retourner vers son frère. Celui-ci le regardait étrangement.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi ?

- Oui. Je me demandais ce que tu pouvais bien avoir écrit qui te fasses rougir ainsi... je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir mon petit frère dans cet état alors je me demandais ce qui se passais...

- Je ne te le dirai pas.

- Une ballade pour une fille ? Avoue, c'est ça que tu préparais n'est-ce pas ? Fit Tom en regardant le brun avec les yeux à demi fermés.

Aussitôt le chanteur se retourna, accordant soudainement une grande attention à son pic de guitare, qu'il balançait d'une main à l'autre.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors c'est quoi ? Tu peux me le dire frérot, je ne vais pas rire de toi !

- C'est une chanson d'amour...

Tom se retint de crier haut et fort qu'il avait raison en voyant la mine très timide de son frère. Il s'assit donc à côté de Bill, entoura ses épaules de son bras gauche avant de se pencher tout près.

- Tu me fais lire ?

- Je... ne sais pas trop Tom... Ça me gêne vraiment...

Bill resserra son étreinte. Bill se tendit immédiatement, avant de repousser son frère.

- Désolé Tom. Je ne peux pas. Et n'essaie pas de prendre cette feuille durant la nuit, je ne te pardonnerai pas si tu le faisais...

Aussitôt le blond se gifla mentalement. Son frère avait-il une si mauvaise opinion de lui pour penser qu'il pourrait passer durant la nuit et lui chiper ses paroles...

- Je dois aller pratiquer un peu. Tu veux qu'on pratique ensembles ?

Bill regarda son frère dans les yeux. Celui-ci ne dit plus un mot, jusqu'à ce que Tom se redresse.

- Si tu veux qu'on pratique, tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre dans ma chambre avec ta guitare... on devrait s'amuser...

- Tom, nos chansons sont bien trop difficiles pour que je pratique avec toi.

- Alors je te montrerai !

Bill ne dit rien. Tom prit cela pour un refus et quitta la chambre, un peu déçu que son frère ne vienne pas avec lui pour pratiquer. Alors, dans sa chambre, au lieu de jouer une de leur chanson, il inventa au fur et à mesure un air sur lequel il fut même capable de placer quelques paroles.

Ce fut là-dessus qu'il travailla une grande partie de la soirée, sans interruption, avant que son frère n'arrive vers vingt et une heure, sa guitare à la main et une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

- Tom... finalement je veux bien pratiquer avec toi...

Le blond sourit, envoya quelques dreads derrière son épaule avant de faire une petite place pour son frère, à côté de lui sur son lit. Bill y prit place, assit en tailleur comme il aimait le faire lorsqu'il jouait de la guitare et attendit.

- On pratique Durch Den Monsoon d'accord ?

Le chanteur acquiesça. Tom sortit son cahier avec les partitions de chaque chanson et fouilla dedans près de deux minutes avant de brandir fièrement les bonnes feuilles à son frère.

Le dreadé joua alors les premières notes, vite suivit de Bill. Leurs pieds tapaient la cadence et, inconsciemment, le chanteur se mit à chanter, doucement, tout près de son frère. Sa voix ce soir était sans doute meilleure que jamais.

Il fit évidemment quelques fausses notes. Chanter tout en jouant demandait une bonne concentration, et Bill n'étant pas assez bon en guitare, chanter et jouer demandait encore plus de concentration et il sentait poindre un sérieux mal de tête.

En plein milieu d'une troisième chanson, Bill se mit à gémir de douleur... Sa tête l'élançait sérieusement et il commençait à avoir mal au ventre. Tom cessa immédiatement de jouer, regarda son frère qui, malgré la noirceur de sa chambre, semblait pâlir de plus en plus.

- Hey Bill, ça va ?

- Non, pas trop...

Tom se redressa, déposa sa guitare et celle de son frère sur son lit et l'aida à se soulever. Mais Bill avait les jambes engourdies et donc, il avait beaucoup de misère à marcher de lui-même. Tom passa un bras sous ses bras et marcha à côté de lui jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'étendit sur son lit, le recouvrit après qu'il se soit lui-même déshabillé.

- Je reviens, reste étendu d'accord ?

Bill acquiesça. Son mal de tête semblait empirer. Tom revint quelques minutes plus tard, des cachets rouges à la main droite et un grand verre d'eau à la main gauche.

- Tiens frérot. Des aspirines pour ton mal de tête et ton mal de ventre. Après, tu t'endors d'accord ?

- Merci Tom.

Il avala les cachets avec de l'eau et s'étendit. Tom se redressa, jeta un dernier regard à son frère avant d'étendre les lumières et de fermer la porte. Bill s'endormit immédiatement, au milieu de ses draps chauds et douillets.

Tom arriva dans sa chambre, son téléphone clignotait. Il avait un nouveau message. Il le lu avant d'y répondre d'un simple : _Désolé, mon frère est malade. Demain soir peut-être._ Après il éteignit son cellulaire, rangea sa guitare et celle de Bill dans un coin avant de s'étendre, en boxer, dans son lit.

Le sommeil vint le chercher après quelques minutes durant lesquelles il n'avait cessé de penser à son frère, endormit de l'autre côté du mur.

Le lendemain matin, il alla voir son petit frère pour voir si tout allait bien. Sa plus grande surprise fut de ne pas voir son frère dans sa chambre. Il descendit donc et le vit, à table, en train de manger des tartines de Nutella. Il soupira. Son frère ne changerait donc jamais. Même malade il descendait pour manger son chocolat...

Il sortit un bol, versa des céréales quelconque, mit du lait avant de prendre place face à son frère, dans un silence troublé seulement par la cuillère de Tom contre le bol de porcelaine.

- Bill, est-ce que tu te sens mieux qu'hier ?

- Un peu... je ne vais quand même pas trop bien... tu veux appeler David et lui dire qu'on pourra pas répéter aujourd'hui ?

- Pas de problèmes... si tu restes au lit toute la journée.

- Mais Tom... Tu sais que je déteste rester dans un lit toute une journée... Ne me fait pas subir ça...

Le blond soupira.

- Bon, sois tu restes dans ton lit ou sur le divan mais je ne veux pas que tu sortes d'ici comprit ?

- Oui maman.

Le blond sourit. Il alla ensuite chercher le téléphone pour appeler David et lui dire que la répétition d'aujourd'hui était annulée, chose qu'il prit un peu mieux en sachant que Bill était malade. Il raccrocha ensuite et se dirigea vers sa chambre où il pratiqua quand même quelques accords.

Bill le rejoignit et prit sa propre guitare. Ils firent un concours, celui qui réussissait à imiter parfaitement les accords de l'autre se mériterait une journée au service de l'autre.

- Mais ce n'est pas juste Tom ! Je fais de la guitare depuis moins de temps que toi !

- Mais tu connais le son de chaque note. Nous sommes à égalité frangin, alors prend ta guitare et commence.

Bill soupira. Il plaça correctement sa guitare, s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et commença une très courte mélodie. Tom le copia à la perfection. Il du ensuite faire de même. Il eut un peu de misère mais réussit quand même à faire la mélodie de Tom parfaitement.

S'en suivit alors une série d'accords parfaits.

Mais Bill manqua une note à un moment donné. Tom sourit.

- Hey... mais on dirait que tu vas être à mon service pendant toute une journée petit frère. Prépare-toi, notre prochaine journée de congé... après-demain, tu es à mes ordres !

Bill soupira. Il n'aimait pas être sous les ordres de quelqu'un mais bon, puisque c'était son frère, ça ne devait pas être si mal... non ?

Tom remarqua alors sa détresse et, dans une étreinte fraternelle, tenta de le rassurer.

- Hey, ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferai rien faire de mal.

Mais Bill s'enfuit quand même dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas l'idée d'être au service de Tom qui le dérangeait... non, c'était le fait qu'il aimait son frère plus que tout et qu'il se sentait rabaissé ainsi.

* * *

La journée de congé arriva bien rapidement. Bill et Tom étaient chacun dans un état étrange. Bill était triste et ne parlait plus depuis deux jours. Tom, lui, était fou comme un balais (Expression Québécoise. Être super excité...)

- Alors petit Bill, ce matin, je veux que tu m'amènes mon petit déjeuné.

Le brun ne dit mot et alla préparer le repas du blond qui, toujours étendu dans son lit, souriait à s'en fendre les lèvres. Lorsqu'il revint avec le plateau, Bill resta debout à ses côtés.

- Tu veux bien me faire un massage Bill ?

Le brun obtempéra et, alors que Tom s'était retourné, il s'appliqua à faire un massage dans les normes, pour que son frère en tire le plus de bien possible.

Les petites tâches continuèrent ainsi jusqu'au soir, où Tom commençait à trop abuser.

- Bill, tu veux bien faire le ménage de ma chambre.

- Non.

- Comment ça non ? Tu veux être punit mon petit frère ?

Le brun le foudroya du regard avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je ne suis pas ton esclave Tom ! J'estime que j'ai assez donné pour aujourd'hui !

- Non, une dernière chose.

- Quoi ?

- Ce soir, il y a une nana qui va venir... du voudrais bien aller me chercher une bouteille de vin au sous-sol.

Le brun sursauta. Son frère allait coucher avec une fille ce soir. Son frère allait encore baiser une fan et la quitter ensuite.

Il sortit de la chambre de son frère, claqua la porte avec violence avant de s'enfermer dans la sienne. Il passa le reste de la nuit à écouter de la musique à tue tête, essayant d'oublier que de l'autre côté du mur, son frère se tapait une autre fille.

Lorsqu'il parvint à s'endormir, il avait prit une grande décision.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Bill ignora royalement Tom. Il en oublia presque sa présence tant il ne voulait rien savoir de lui. Il ne prit pas garde lorsque la blonde sortit de la maison, ni même du blond qui osait se promener en boxers dans la cuisine. Il mangea son petit déjeuné, bu son café. Puis le van vint les chercher, lorsqu'ils furent tous fin prêts à se rendre à leur studio pour se pratiquer.

* * *

- Bill, tu chantes faux...

Bill continua quand même de chanter, chassant son envie d'aller frapper son frère. Il n'arrêta que lorsque la chanson fut finie. Alors il bu de l'eau.

- Ta voix est nulle ce matin.

Il l'ignora une fois encore.

Mais la dernière fois, Tom vint lui-même bousculer son frère, pour provoquer un minimum de réactions de sa part.

- Hey Tom, t'arrêtes de me faire chier ?

Le blond regarda son frère dans les yeux.

- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ce matin ?

- Mon problème c'est toi !

- Les mecs ! Arrêtez de vous engueuler ! Attendez au moins qu'on aie finit la répétition avant de vous tirer les cheveux ! Lança Georg.

Bill se retourna vers les deux G et dit, d'une voix froide :

- C'est finit pour aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus la tête à ça.

- _plus ?_

- Toi, arrête. Je me fous de ce que tu dis !

Bill partit d'un pas furieux vers sa propre salle, celle où il pratiquait sa voix. Mais Tom le suivit.

(_Même scène que la toute première_)

Après s'être laissé, Bill se dirigea vers leur maison, sans garde du corps ni compagnie. Il refusait catégoriquement d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il sortit sa valise de tournée, mit le plus de vêtements possibles à l'intérieur, ainsi que son maquillage, ses parfums, ses peignes, ses brosses et son porte bonheur. Il prit même sa guitare. Derrière lui, il ne restait maintenant plus que quelques morceaux de vêtements qu'il ne portait plus. Il ne laissa qu'une courte note indiquant un numéro de téléphone. Celui de Kath, son amie et celle de Tom.

Puis il appela un taxi et, après avoir dit sa destination, regarda par la vitre. Il en avait assez de son frère qui le prenait pour un moins que rien, il avait envie de changer de vie un peu... et puis, prendre du nouvel air ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal.

* * *

- Tom ! Calme-toi à la fin !

- Mais... bordel... est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Ce qui vient de se passer Tom, c'est que Bill s'est cassé après que tu n'aies pas arrêté de lui faire des mauvaises critiques !

- J'ai juste dit qu'il chantait mal aujourd'hui...

- Tu n'as pas prit la peine de t'informer s'il n'avait pas quelque chose ?

- Il me fait la gueule depuis hier soir alors...

Georg soupira. Après s'être dis au revoir, ils quittèrent chacun de leur côté. Tom chercha son frère dans le studio mais, ne le trouvant pas, se décida à quitter vers la maison, où il trouverait sans doute son frère dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Bill brillait par son absence. Il y avait des trucs partout sur le sol, comme si on venait tout juste de dévaliser la maison. Mais les points à il y avait du grabuge étaient ceux où son petit frère rangeait ses affaires. Il regarda dans la salle de bain. Les parfums et les peignes de Bill n'étaient plus. Il paniqua alors.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre de son frère, son coeur fit un bond. Il prit le téléphone en tremblant, appela leur ami Andréas.

- André ? Est-ce que Bill est chez toi ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Ses affaires ne sont plus ici... Andréas... est-ce que tu pourrais venir ici s'il te plait ?

- J'arrive. Laisse-moi une demie heure.

Tom raccrocha et regarda dans la chambre de son frère. Toutes ses affaires avaient disparues Il ne restait que de vieilles fringues et quelques bouts de papier à travers la chambre.

Il en remarqua un, placé sur le lit du brun. Kath. Leur amie anglaise...

Il composa le numéro aussitôt.

* * *

**Note : **Alors, comment trouvez-vous cette première partie ? Je n'ai pas complètement finit la fic mais bon, je n'ose pas mettre le point final (Plutôt que je ne veux pas le mettre !) Ah ah, non sérieusement, dites-moi comment vous trouvez ça à date ? La suite est encore meilleure !

Bisous

LGS


	2. Partie 2

_Dédicace à Darck Demon pour ses commentaires encourageants sur mon forum personnel !_

_Passez, fans de yaoi, sur mondeduyaoi. Discutforum. Com !_

* * *

_Dring Dring_

- Kath, n'oublie pas, je ne suis pas ici !

Elle acquiesça.

- Oui allo ? Bill ? Non, il n'est pas ici pourquoi ? Il a laissé mon nom sur une feuille dans sa chambre ? Non désolée, je ne sais pas... Oui, je te préviens si jamais il vient ici, promit... Ok, bonne chance ! Au revoir.

Kath raccrocha. Derrière elle, Bill était assit dans un fauteuil et la regardait.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes de mentir à ton frère Bill ?

- Parce que je me suis enfuit et je ne veux pas revenir tout de suite en Allemagne... est-ce que tu accepterais de me loger pendant... quelques temps ?

- Combien de temps ?

- Le temps de penser et de changer d'air...

- Seulement si tu m'expliques en détail pourquoi tu es partit de chez toi...

Bill soupira.

- Assit toi. On en a pour un bon moment.

- Parfait, j'ai tout mon temps !

Bill se mit alors à raconter son histoire, n'oubliant pas l'histoire du concours de guitare, de son frère, des filles qu'il ramenait et de ses critiques négatives sur sa voix toute la matinée.

- Alors tu as décidé de quitter pour voir sa réaction ? Et que fais-tu du groupe ?

- Je vais envoyer une lettre à David, lui expliquant que je fais une pause. Je donnerai une adresse où me joindre pour qu'il m'envoie des documents et des papiers et ensuite, je compte profiter de ma vie ici. Dit-moi, tu n'aurais pas une boisson forte ? N'importe quoi pourvu que je boive quelque chose...

- As-tu tes dix huit ans ?

- Oui madame.

- Parfait. J'ai vodka, Rhum, Whisky, Tequila... Que veux-tu ?

- Rhum.

- Mélangé avec du jus d'orange ?

- Oui s'il te plait.

- Parfait, je reviens. Pendant ce temps-là, va installer tes affaires dans la chambre d'invités... ne te gêne pas surtout !

- Pas de problèmes ! Tu es vraiment sympa Kath de m'accueillir comme ça, à l'improviste.

- Ça me fait toujours plaisir que tu viennes me voir !

Bill lui accorda son premier sourire depuis trois jours avant de rejoindre la chambre qui serait sienne durant un bon moment. Il défit sa valise, rangea soigneusement ses vêtements dans sa garde-robe, étendit ses parfums et ses peignes sur la maquilleuse dans un coin de la pièce avant de déposer soigneusement sa guitare sur son lit.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques heures de train avant qu'il n'arrive ici... à l'heure qu'il était, son frère devait être mort d'inquiétude... grand bien ça lui fera ! Il devra apprendre à se rendre compte de ce qu'il manquait alors que Billé tait en sa présence.

- Tiens Bill !

Le brun sursauta avant de sourire. La brune tenait un grand verre de jus d'orange au rhum dans sa main. Il le prit, la remercia avant de terminer l'installation de sa chambre. Ensuite, il rejoignit Kath au salon pour écouter un film d'horreur anglais.

* * *

- Andréas ! Fit Tom en sautant dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Bill a disparu ! Je pense qu'il est partit !

Andréas regarda son ami avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

- Parti ? Pourquoi serait-il partit ?

- Je ne sais pas... il n'était pas bien ces derniers jours et... je me demande s'il n'est pas partit loin, pour ne pas que je le retrouve...

- Est-ce qu'il t'a laissé une note ?

- Et bien, il a laissé le numéro de Kath, une amie française mais bon, quand j'ai appelé elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas vu Bill...

- Est-ce que tu es certain qu'elle ne mentait pas ? Elle aurait très bien pu raconter n'importe quoi, peut-être que Bill est vraiment avec elle ?

- Je ne pense pas. Je connais Kath, quand on va dans le coin, elle nous accueille moi et Bill et jamais elle ne m'aurait mentit... je pense avoir assez confiance en elle.

- On peut demander à la police de le rechercher... peut-être a-t-il utilisé sa carte de crédit pour acheter des billets de train ou d'avion ?

Tom acquiesça. Il appela d'abord David, pour lui annoncer la disparition de Bill avant d'appeler les polices pour signaler Bill. Seulement voilà, la réponse qu'il obtint ne le satisfit pas du tout.

- Désolé, mais monsieur Kaulitz est majeur, il a parfaitement le droit d'aller où il veut... encore désolé.

Tom et Andréas soupirèrent. Le dreadé se refusait à pleurer. Son frère ne pouvait pas l'avoir vraiment abandonné ? Tout allait bien pourtant ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait partit ?

- Tom, ne panique pas... essaie de trouver où pourrait bien s'être caché Bill pendant que je recherche moi aussi s'il ne t'aurait pas laissé au moins un indice sur sa destination.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard.

* * *

_Bonjour David !_

_Je ne sais pas trop comment vous allez, mais moi je suis en forme, comme jamais je ne l'ai été._

_Je n'ai pas abandonné Tokio Hotel, ne vous en faites pas, chanter est mon rêve depuis toujours alors..._

_J'aimerais seulement vous faire part de ma pause. J'ai décidé de changer de place quelques instants... combien de temps, je ne sais pas, disons que je vais vous tenir au courant._

_Je dois filer. S'il y a des problèmes, ou si vous avez des informations à me faire parvenir, vous pouvez me les envoyer à l'adresse sur l'enveloppe. Ne parle pas à Tom de l'endroit où je suis... tu sais très bien dans quel coin je suis et si jamais il désire m'écrire, dit-lui qu'il te donne la lettre... ou l'objet. Je ne veux pas qu'il aie mon adresse. Sinon, je change de place. _

_Merci._

_Au revoir_

_Bill Kaulitz._

- Bill, mais qu'as-tu fait encore ?

* * *

- Andréas, il est vraiment partit. Je pense que tu pourrais partir... je... je vais devoir m'y faire on dirait...

- Hey Tom... viens ici, fit Andréas en ouvrant les bras.

Hésitant mais trop faible pour repousser le geste, Tom vint se réfugier entre les bras de son ami. Et dans le silence de la pièce, on pu entendre les sanglots étouffés du dreadé.

- Je vais demander à David si Bill ne lui aurait pas parlé, avant de quitter. Des fois...

- Et moi je vais aller rechercher où se trouve cette Kath. Je te promet qu'on ira lui rendre visite, pour vérifier que Bill n'est vraiment pas là-bas. On se retrouve ce soir, chez moi d'accord ?

- Pas de problèmes !

- Aller, courage Tom !

* * *

- Entrez !

- Salut David !

- Oh. Salut Tom.

- Je me demandais... est-ce que Bill vous a parlé avant de quitter... ou... est-ce qu'il vous a écrit ?

- Il m'a écrit. Il a mit les choses au clair...

Le visage de Tom s'éclaira, se remplissant d'espoir.

- Vous pouvez me dire l'adresse ? Je veux aller le voir...

- Non.

Tom cessa de bouger, stupéfait.

- Comment ça non ? C'est mon frère ! J'ai le droit de savoir où il est !

- Il ne me permet pas de vous dire l'endroit où il est... auquel cas il changerait d'endroit et alors, nous ne saurions, ni moi ni vous, où il se trouve.

- Alors... est-ce... est-ce qu'il est bien là où il est ? Quand va-t-il revenir ?

- Il n'a pas dit de date. Je pense qu'il désire rester un bon moment là où il est...

- Est-ce que... j'ai le droit de lui envoyer des lettres ? Je veux dire... je pourrais au moins vous les donner pour que vous les postiez... Je veux savoir pourquoi mon frère est partit... c'est très important pour moi.

- Il n'a pas d'objection à ça. Vous me donnerez vos messages dès que vous en aurez, je me ferai un plaisir de les lui envoyer.

- Merci David.

- Euh Tom... Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez... enfin, le temps que Bill revienne... Tokio Hotel est mit en pause, la tournée prévue également... Vous en profiterez pour créer de nouvelles chansons, des nouveaux accords... notre retour sur scène devra être exceptionnel d'accord ?

- Pas de problèmes, je vais me débrouiller pour qu'il revienne... et écrire autant qu'il le faudra pour que jamais Tokio Hotel ne perde de sa valeur.

* * *

Bill se réveilla dans un lit étranger. Immédiatement il prit peur avant de se rappeler où il était. Kath était assise au bout de son lit, un plateau repas dans les mains.

- Hey Billou... Est-ce que tu aimes les oeufs ? Parce que j'en ai fait et... voilà...

- Merci Kath ! J'aime bien les oeufs ! Allez, file-moi le plateau !

La brune se mit à rire. Elle plaça le plateau sur les genoux de Bill avant de quitter la chambre, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Je dois travailler aujourd'hui... je ne reviendrai pas avant tard ce soir alors ne m'attend pas d'accord ? Euh... dit-moi, est-ce que tu voulais travailler dans le coin ?

- Kath, je suis Bill Kaulitz de Tokio Hotel, mon visage est reconnu mondialement... je ne peux pas m'afficher. Mais si c'est à cause du loyer, je peux payer avec toi tous les mois... Il n'y a pas de problèmes avec ça...

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je paie déjà presque rien pour cet appartement... et puis, ce n'est pas grave ! Aller, je dois filer... gros bisous !

* * *

Il y avait une longue semaine de passée depuis la dernière fois que Bill avait écrit une lettre à David.

- Hey Bill ! Tu as du courrier ! Cria Kath depuis le salon.

- Une lettre de qui ?

- Je ne sais pas... mais viens voir !

Bill soupira. Il sortit lentement de sa chambre avant de se figer, la brosse à cheveux dans les mains. Dans le salon se trouvaient une bonne dizaine d'énormes bouquets de roses rouges. Lorsque Bill reprit ses esprits, il regarda Kath, qui lui souriait.

- C'est de... qui déjà ? Demanda le brun inconsciemment.

- Je ne sais pas plus que tout à l'heure.

- Il y en a combien... ?

- Douze bouquets de trente six roses rouges...

- Et tu dis qu'elles sont pour moi... toutes ?

- Oui.

Bill regarda de nouveaux les bouquets avant de se mettre à la recherche d'une quelconque lettre ou d'un billet. Son regard se figea alors sur un petit carton dans l'un des bouquets, écrit de lettres rouges légèrement penchées, comme Tom savait les faire.

_Je suis désolé. Reviens..._

_ Tom_

Des larmes se mirent à glisser sur les joues de Bill qui s'ennuyait vraiment de son grand frère. Tom avait sans doute dépensé une fortune pour ces roses... et elles étaient justes pour lui...

- Savais-tu que lorsque quelqu'un donne un bouquet de trente six roses rouges à une autre personne, ça signifie qu'il l'aime vraiment.

- Non...

- Et bien cette personne qui t'a envoyé les douze bouquets doit t'aimer à la folie... Bill... à voir ton visage, tu dois savoir c'est qui...

- Mon frère...

- Wahh... J'aurais aimé avoir un frère qui tient comme ça à moi...

- Il veut juste se faire pardonner pour la façon dont il m'a traité il y a une semaine...

Kath s'approcha du brun et se retint fortement de ne pas lui donner une bonne gifle bien méritée.

- Arrête Bill ! Vous êtes jumeaux ! Je connais le lien qui vous unis et je sais que Tom a sûrement aussi mal que toi en ce moment même ! Arrête de penser que je ne t'entends pas, le soir... Tu grattes un morceau de guitare que je n'avais jamais entendu... et après tu te couches et tu pleures ! Ne fait pas ton insensible Bill... parce que comme ton frère tu es humain, et tu t'ennuies de lui autant que lui de toi...

- Kath, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles... Fit Bill, sur la défensive.

La brune, qui s'était mise à regarder les bouquets, se figea soudainement avant de regarder le chanteur fixement.

- Dit-moi Bill, fit-elle, toute colère évanouie.

- Oui ?

- Ça veut dire quoi _ich liebe dich Bill_ ?

Le brun blanchit.

- Quoi ! Fit-il, plus que surprit.

- _Ich lieb_...

- Stop ! Arrête de le dire ! Ça veut dire... je t'aime Bill... dit-il, baissant la voix à la fin de sa phrase.

- Aww ! Trop mignon ! Tom t'aimes vraiment Bill ! Que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu sais ça ?

- Je... je pense que je... je vais attendre... S'il veut tant que ça que je revienne, il fera quelque chose d'extraordinaire. S'il m'aime de la façon dont je pense... il fera tout pour me ravoir près de lui... tu ne penses pas ?

- Sûrement...

Bill prit un seul bouquet, le mit dans un vase et alla le placer sur sa maquilleuse.

Dans un murmure, on l'entendit dire :

- Ich liebe dich auch Tom...

Il s'endormit dans un silence troublé de sanglots non contenus... à quoi bon si Kath l'entendait... elle savait déjà.

* * *

**Note : **Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici la partie 2 de ma fic Les Lettres.

La fin n'est pas vraiment là pour vous faire frustrer… disons simplement que je ne pouvais pas couper avant ni après.

Alors ? Comment vous trouvez cette seconde partie ?


	3. Partie 3

_Une semaine plus tard..._

- Bill ! Tu as un autre colis !

Bill se retint de courir vers le salon. Lorsqu'il arriva, Kath lui tendit une petite boite avec un autre message de Tom.

_Ich liebe dich Bill... Reviens moi... je suis vraiment désolé... Voilà un cadeau pour écrire tes pensées. J'espère que tu auras plein d'inspiration pour Tokio Hotel... Les mecs et moi on s'ennuie vraiment de toi tu sais..._

_J'ai l'espoir que ton premier mot avec cette plume me sera adressé..._

_ Tom, xxx_

Bill versa une autre larme lorsqu'il ouvrit la petite boite. À l'intérieur se trouvait un stylo Mont Blanc, fait d'or et d'argent pur, dans un écrin de velours noir qui faisait ressortir admirablement le stylo.

- Ouh ! Sais-tu combien vaut une telle plume ?

Bill sursauta. Lui qui était plongé dans la lecture de la note n'avait pas remarqué la brune derrière lui et sa voix, soudainement proche de son oreille, l'avait fait sursauté.

- Non... combien ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu aimerais vraiment savoir...

- Dit-moi le Kath.

- Et bien, celui que tu as là... il vaut au moins six cent euros... et encore, le prix est faible. (1)(_Nda : Environ 1000 dollars pour les Canadiens... C'est énorme pour une plume mais bon, quand tu te promènes avec, tu n'as pas l'air de manquer d'argent...)_

- Six cent euros ! Kath, tu n'es pas sérieuse !

Le brune le regarda en souriant.

- Mais pourquoi Tom dépenses autant !

- Arrête de te demander pourquoi il veut tant t'offrir des cadeaux Bill... il t'aime... et il a l'air si désespéré dans ses lettres, laisse-lui au moins une note, qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir...

- Je... Je ne peux pas lui écrire Kath. Si je le fais, je vais céder, il va céder et nous serons obligés de nous faire face. J'aurais alors voyagé jusqu'ici sur un coup de tête et fait pause à Tokio Hotel juste pour un caprice qui aura coûté cher à mon frère.

- Et si tu continues, ça va lui coûter de plus en plus cher... Que ferais-tu si Tom commencerait à vraiment désespérer... ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- S'il voudrait commettre l'irréparable parce qu'il pense que tu l'as vraiment abandonné... Que penses tu faire si c'est le cas ?

Un frisson d'horreur passa sur tout le corps du jeune chanteur.

- S'il voulait se suicider parce qu'il t'aime et que tu n'es pas là pour l'aider... Continua Kath.

- Arrête ! Kath... je t'en supplie... arrête... sanglota Bill en se bouchant les oreilles de ses deux mains. Arrête de me parler ainsi... jamais Tom ne ferait une telle chose... je ne le permettrais jamais ! Tu as compris ! Jamais mon frère ne va me laisser seul ici.

- Tu l'as bien laissé seul... _là-bas_...

Bill cessa de parler, presque de respirer. Kath était cruelle envers lui.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et n'en ressortit que deux jours plus tard. Bien sûr Kath le nourrissait, mais les plateaux restaient désespérément pleins... ou bien si peu entamés.

Durant ces deux jours, elle écrivit une lettre, prête à la poster à Tom, son ami.

_Salut Tom ! _

_Ça va ? Moi ça file pas trop fort... je pense que je vais avoir mal à la tête pour au moins un mois avec ce qui se passe ici. Et toi, de ton côté ? Comment va Bill ? _

_Bisous, Kath._

Elle posta la lettre lors de la deuxième journée de renfermement de Bill. Le lendemain matin, le brun sortait de sa chambre, enfin, pour prendre une longue douche chaude. Kath soupira.

Ils baignèrent dans un silence quasi permanent durant presque toute une semaine, jusqu'à ce que Kath reçoive une lettre de la part de Tom. Aussitôt elle couru dans sa chambre, ferma la porte à clé avant de déchirer l'enveloppe pour lire la réponse de son ami.

_Salut Kath._

_Ça ne va pas fort... Nous n'avons pas retrouvé Bill... il est partit on ne sait trop où et David refuse de nous dire quoi que ce soit... en fait, je t'ai mentit. Je vais très mal... mon frère me manque énormément... Dit-moi Kath, tu me le dirais si Bill était chez toi enh ? Je n'ai vraiment plus la force de le rechercher longtemps... j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose... aide-moi Kath._

_Tom._

_En passant, parle-moi sur internet, c'est bien plus rapide que le courrier ! tomkaulitz18 arobas tokiohotelfansite point com._

Kath soupira. Elle n'aimait pas mentir, encore moins à son ami... il semblait aller si mal... si désespéré... Elle sauta sur son ordinateur et alla vérifier s'il n'était pas connecté.

Il ne l'était pas. Elle lui laissa quand même un petit message d'encouragement.

_Ne lâche pas Tom, c'est important que tu le recherches... il doit s'ennuyer énormément de toi lui aussi._

_**Il m'a abandonné Kath... Les mecs et moi on pense qu'il ne reviendra jamais...**_

_Hey ! Il me semblait que tu n'étais pas connecté !_

_**Désolé... je ne voulais parler à personne.**_

_Arrête donc Tom... j'aimerais que tu me fasses un sourire... au moins ça ! Je n'aime pas te savoir si malheureux..._

_(Tom lui envoie un bonhomme sourire)_

_Tom, sérieusement. Si ça va trop mal, je veux que tu m'écrives d'accord ? Ne prend pas de décisions hâtives d'accord ? Je tiens absolument à ce que tu me parles._

_**Kath ?**_

_Oui ?_

_**Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans mon frère moi ? Je te jure que s'il est mort, je le suis immédiatement !**_

_Tom !_

_**Ben quoi, que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ?**_

_Que tu vives... au moins pour moi._

_**Rendu où je suis, je pense plus que je survie... **_

_Arrête de dire des choses pareilles Tom ! Veux-tu que je vienne faire un tour chez toi une petite semaine ?_

_**Hum... j'aimerais bien mais Gus et Georg sont ici... ils peuvent m'aider... enfin, à retrouver Bill je veux dire.**_

_Oui mais ils ne t'ont jamais vu pleuré je me trompe ?_

_**... Non**_

_Parfait, quand veux-tu que je vienne ?_

_**...**_

_Demain ? Parfait, prépare-toi Tom Kaulitz, demain je débarque et tu es mieux d'être dans un bon état pour me recevoir ! Bisous, je dois filer !_

Kath éteignit son portable avant même que Tom ne se déconnecte, évitant ainsi tout refus de la part du blond. Elle toqua à la porte de Bill.

- Oui ?

- Euh... Bill... je vais devoir partir une semaine... si tu veux, je te laisse mon numéro de portable, tu m'appelles s'il y a un problème d'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver en morceau dans mon appartement ok ?

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Bill apparu alors face à Kath, les cheveux débraillés, un chandail qui devait sans doute appartenir à son frère sur le dos et une paire de jeans froissés. Il avait encore les yeux rouges et ses mains étaient marquées d'encre noire, provenant sans doute de sa nouvelle plume.

- Où tu vas ?

- C'est mon travail, on me demande d'aller en Allemagne une semaine...

- En Allemagne ?

- Oui.

- Oh.

Kath soupira. Elle ouvrit les bras, invitant ainsi son ami à s'y loger. Lorsqu'il se réfugia dans ses bras, elle lui caressa lentement les cheveux, prenant soin de ne pas le brusquer.

- Kath, dit-moi, tu ne vas pas dans le coin de chez moi ?

- Oh non, ne t'en fait pas, je vais à Berlin... j'ai une importante réunion, dit-elle avec une assurance qui n'inquiéta pas Bill une seconde.

- Tu me promets d'être de retour dans une semaine ?

Kath sourit.

- Ne me dites pas que mon petit Bill va s'ennuyer de sa Kath chérie ?

- Oui... dit le brun d'une toute petite voix.

- Oh... Bill... fit la brune, touchée. Je reviens dans une petite semaine... si tu veux, appelles-moi tous les soirs d'accord ?

Le brun hocha la tête. Kath resserra ses bras autour du corps de Bill, le laissant pleurer à sa guise durant quelques minutes.

- Quand est-ce que tu pars ? Demanda-t-il après qu'ils se soient assis dans le divan, une tassé de chocolat chaud à la main.

- Demain matin, de très bonne heure.

- Ok. Quand tu vas revenir, la maison sera très propre !

- Pas nécessaire de faire le ménage... je peux très bien le faire à mon retour.

Bill et Kath profitèrent ainsi du reste de la soirée.

* * *

Bill se réveilla vers dix heures le lendemain matin, une couverture sur les épaules, un oreiller sous la tête. Il sursauta en constatant le silence de l'appartement.

- Scheiße ! Kath !

Il se redressa et, après avoir regardé partout, remarqua la lettre, placée en évidence sur la table basse.

_Salut Bill ! Je n'osais pas te réveiller... à l'heure où tu lis cette lettre, je dois être dans l'avion, peut-être même déjà à Berlin... je ne sais pas il y a combien de jours que tu n'as pas dormit..._

_Enfin bref, appelle-moi vers dix sept heures ce soir d'accord ?_

_Bises. Kath._

Il déposa la lettre où il l'avait prise avant de soupirer. Il aurait aimé l'accompagner à l'aéroport...

Il déjeuna, alla chercher le courrier et s'entraîna à la guitare pendant près de trois heures.

* * *

- Hallo Kath ! Ça va ? Ton vol a bien été ?

- Superbe ! Et toi, ça va ?

- Pas pire... j'ai juste été triste en voyant que tu étais déjà partie ce matin...

- Désolée... mais je n'osais vraiment pas te réveiller...

- Pas grave.

- Désolée Bill, mais je dois quitter. Je suis exténuée... à demain d'accord ?

- Oui... Bye !

Il raccrocha, un sourire aux lèvres. "_Au moins elle va bien_" pensa-t-il. Il sortit feuilles, plume et guitare avant d'entamer l'écriture de sa nouvelle chanson.

Il réussit finalement à écrire trois nouvelles chansons avant que Kath ne revienne. Bien sûr, les vers ne seraient jamais parfaits sans la lecture de son frère mais au moins le poids des symboles qu'elles contenaient ne pesait plus sur ses épaules...

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

(1) J'ai un peu de misère avec la conversion dollars canadiens/euros... alors pardon si le montant est trop élevé ou, au contraire, pas assez... pour les connaisseurs des crayons Montblanc, vous saurez sans doute de quoi je parle, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, ce sont des stylo, des plumes, qui valent une vraie fortune... www. montblanc. com

* * *

**Note : **J'ai un peu tardé pour poster cette troisième partie mais bon.. la voici ! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Moi j'aime bien les cachoteries de Kath qui vont… bien malgré elle, entraîner bien plus de problèmes qu'elle ne le croyait…

Mais bon, tout ça c'est vers la page 50 et nous ne sommes qu'à la page 20 du document…

Allez, à la prochaine !

Bisous

LGS


	4. Partie 4

**Voici la suite, désolée pour l'attente. **

**Chapitre court... désolée, mais je n'avais pas le choix de couper là où je l'ai coupé... Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_Une semaine plus tôt, lorsque Kath arrive enfin chez Tom..._

La porte fut à peine ouverte que la brune se jeta dans les bras du blond, le serrant fort contre elle.

- Tom !

- Kath ! Hey, dit-moi, tu sens bon...

La brune se figea. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille et donc, elle sentait encore Bill... Elle se sépara brusquement du blond avant de le regarder, ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Tom, tu ne te drogues pas enh ?

- Non...

- Tu as les yeux tous rouges...

Le blond pencha la tête, les mains dans les poches, rougissant.

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes Tom... Avec moi, tu peux pleurer tant que tu veux d'accord ?

Le blond, à qui les paroles avaient touché juste, manqua pleurer. Il se retint avant de tirer la brune vers sa chambre, où ils s'installèrent et où ils purent enfin discuter de Bill.

* * *

La maison était intacte lorsque Kath revint, une semaine après son départ pour "Berlin".

- Hallo Bill ! Wie Geht's ?

- Bien... Ça pourrait aller mieux...

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Bill tendit un micro doré et une nouvelle paire d'écouteurs.

- Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?

- C'est Tom qui me les as envoyé... hier... il sait que mon casque est brisé, il m'en a acheté un nouveau... et le micro est gravé à mon nom.

- Ah... effectivement ! Je viens de voir la gravure... c'est gentil de sa part...

- Un peu trop peut-être...

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Rien. Fit Bill.

* * *

Bill ne reçu plus de cadeaux durant près de un mois et demi après ça.

Kath, elle, faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas tout dire à Bill sur ses conversations quotidiennes avec le guitariste.

Et celui-ci, d'ailleurs, était en train de sombrer dans une bonne dépression. Il restait enfermé dans sa chambre à gratter de sombres accords de guitare, plongé dans le noir...

* * *

Il y eut encore deux mois ainsi. Bill commençait à très mal aller. Son lien avec Tom le rendait malade.

_Ding Dong..._

Kath ouvrit la porte en vitesse lorsque la sonnette tinta dans l'appartement. C'était un énorme colis pour Bill...

- Merci.

Elle déposa le paquet sur la table avant d'appeler son ami, encore étendu dans son lit, une serviette fraîche sur le front.

- Bill, tu as un colis...

Le brun sauta du lit dans un geste presque amusant.

Mais Kath ne riait pas, parce que Bill et Tom allaient très mal...

- C'est bien de Tom. Dit Bill, neutre.

Il ouvrit l'immense boite et pâlit.

- Hey ! Ça ne va pas ?

- Kath ! C'est arrivé en courrier express ?

- Oui... ?

- Vite ! Emmène moi à Leipzig. Tom va faire une grosse connerie...

Kath acquiesça. Tom avait paru louche hier soir... il ne cessait de la questionner, lui demandant si elle pensait que Bill allait bien, où qu'il soit...

Le chanteur prit le colis, fit ses valises en dixième vitesse. En chemin, ils réservèrent leur vol.

À peine une heure plus tard, ils étaient assis dans un avion, décollant vers l'Allemagne.

* * *

_Bill_

_Mon dieu, Bill... Je pense que je vais faire une grosse gaffe... excuse moi Bill... Mais tu me manques trop._

_Je ne sais pas où tu es. Je ne sais pas si tu vas bien. Gus et Georg vont bien ici, mais moi... Je suis au bord du gouffre._

_Je ne suis pas certain de ce que je t'ai fait... peut-être en fait que tu ne voulais juste plus me voir._

_Ne jette pas ce cadeau. Les autres, tu en fais ce que tu veux... Mon âme et mon coeur sont dans cette guitare..._

_Je t'aime Bill._

_Tom. xxx_

Bill ne cessait de lire et de relire la lettre durant tout le trajet de retour vers Leipzig.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en trombes dans la maison familiale, le silence les surprit.

-TOM ! Tom, Où es-tu ? Cria Bill.

Seul le silence leur répondit.

* * *

_**J'adore l'endroit où j'ai coupé ma fic... que je suis vilaine. Pour ceux qui ont lu mon autre fic sur Tokio Hotel : Parce que c'est interdit, vous savez que je suis capable de tout !**_

_**En ce qui concerne ladite fic, je suis en train d'écrire une partie deux, où on peut voir les réactions de Tom face au suicide de son frère... Je ne sais pas quand je vais poster cette partie mais bon...**_

_**Alors le chapitre, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?**_

* * *


	5. Partie 5

_**Ce chapitre, je le dédie à **_Skylie-san alias Shini-oni Parce que c'est la plus amusante et encourageante des reviews que j'ai eut jusqu'à date… (-- et parce que grâce à elle (_C'est bien __elle__ n'est-ce pas ?_), cette cinquième partie est publiée aujourd'hui.

Bonne lecture et laissez des reviews !

Tom baignait dans son sang, les veines de son poignet droit tranchées.

- TOM !

"_Bill !_" Pensa-t-il "_Bill est de retour et je meurs..._"

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Tom, où es-tu ?

"_Aide-moi Bill_"

Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Bill monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il fouilla dans chacune des pièces, jusqu'à finalement parvenir à la salle de bain, le coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

- KATH ! Appelle une ambulance ! Vite ! Cria-t-il

Il se laissa tomber à genoux à côté du blond. Constatant l'état de ses poignets, il arracha un long pan de son chandail et l'attacha très serré autour de l'avant-bras du blond, question de ralentir l'écoulement du sang.

- Tom... ne me quittes pas... Tom !

- _Ich Liebe..._

_-_ Chut Tom. Tu me le diras quand tu iras mieux d'accord ? Je suis là maintenant...

Tom fut amené d'urgence à l'hôpital. Bill ne fut pas accepté dans l'ambulance. Il dut alors appeler un taxi pour l'amener jusqu'à l'établissement de santé où son frère était porté à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent là-bas, un peu après Tom, ils furent emmenés à une salle d'attente où Bill du remplir quelques formulaires.

Et puis il passa près d'une heure avant qu'un médecin ne vienne rencontrer Bill pour lui expliquer la situation. Bien évidemment, Tom avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Il lui faudrait donc une transfusion. Le chanteur acquiesçait tout en écoutant avec attention.

Kath et lui discutaient dans la salle d'attente, pendant qu'on faisait une transfusion à son frère. Heureusement leur sang était compatible avec tous les autres et donc, il n'eut pas été difficile d'en trouver.

Il eut finalement le droit d'aller voir son frère.

La chambre était baignée dans une douce lumière. Les rideaux avaient été tirés, la nuit commençant lentement à se pointer et à obscurcir le monde déjà très noir de Bill, qui s'inquiétait pour son jumeau.

Il avança une chaise jusqu'au lit, prit la main pâle dans les siennes et se mit à parler. Bientôt les larmes remplacèrent les mots et il s'effondra en sanglot contre le bord du matelas, tenant fermement la main gauche de son frère. Le poignet droit portait un épais bandage et Bill n'osait pas aller toucher, de peur d'ouvrir la blessure.

Il attendait donc.

- Bill...

Le brun ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il chercha d'abord à savoir où il se trouvait, n'ayant qu'un vague souvenir de sa précédente soirée.

Et puis, d'un flash, il se souvint de tout et il regarda face à lui son frère, les yeux ouverts et visiblement épuisé.

- Bill...

- Tom ! Mon dieu, ne me refait jamais une peur de même ! Fit Bill en se jetant dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux et un immense sourire planté sur les lèvres.

- Argh... Bill, ça fait mal.

- Crétin ! C'était quoi l'idée d'essayer de se suicider ! Tu as pensé à quoi ?

- Où tu étais Bill ?

Le brun cessa de parler. Il aurait aimé dire à son frère qu'il avait logé cinq mois chez Kath mais alors Tom serait en colère contre elle et il ne voulait pas ça.

- Je recevais tes lettres. C'est ce qui était important... Tu n'as pas à savoir où j'étais Tom... Mais mon dieu ce que tu as pu me manquer... Continua-t-il, une autre série de larmes embrouillant sa vue.

- Bill... je ne sais pas trop... enfin, ce que j'ai fais... Mais je m'excuse... je ne le referai plus jamais... Je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'éloignes de moi... je me suis tellement inquiété et puis... tu ne me donnais pas de nouvelles...

- Je t'ai écrit de nombreuses lettres... Seulement elles sont toutes dans ma valise. Si jamais tu veux les lire, je te les donnerai...

Tom regarda son frère.

- As-tu utilisé ma plume ?

- Beaucoup trop je pense. Tom, j'ai écris beaucoup de chansons... et elles sont toutes pour toi. Décidément, même si l'éloignement me fait écrire encore plus que jamais... je ne recommencerai l'expérience pour rien au monde.

Tom sourit. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls, la fatigue l'emportant sur son corps.

- Endors toi grand frère. À ton réveil je serai là, ne t'en fais pas.

- Merci Bill... d'être revenu.

Il s'endormit sans entendre ce que son frère avait à dire.

Il eut son congé le lendemain en après midi, lorsqu'il fut clair que sa santé n'était plus menacée. Bien sûr il devrait mettre de l'onguent sur sa blessure et s'assurer de ne pas trop utiliser son poignet (_Pauvre Tom... plus de séance de travaux manuels _!), mais sinon, en général son corps allait bien.

Bill vint donc le chercher, pour s'assurer une journée tranquille entre eux. Ils en avaient bien besoin... les cinq mois séparés avaient été une vraie torture et ils comptaient bien les rattraper, à commencer par régler la question _amour_ de leur lien.

Ça s'était passé un soir. Ils étaient installés confortablement dans le divan de leur salon, écoutant un bon film de comédie. Tom était fermement serré dans les bras de son frère, entre ses jambes. Ils étaient munis de couvertures, d'oreiller, de pop corn et de coca en tonne. Il faisait très noir dans la pièce et ils s'amusaient comme des fous, ne se quittant jamais bien longtemps.

Mais Tom avait commenté le film, disant que les deux personnages principaux étaient trop mignons lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. Il y avait eut alors un silence dans le salon avant que Tom ne se retourne entre les bras de son frère et le regarde dans les yeux.

- Tu ne m'as jamais répondu frérot.

- Répondu à quoi ?

- Ma toute première lettre... celle où je te disais... que je t'aime.

Le brun se mit à rougir violemment, resserrant légèrement sa prise sur le corps de son frère. Il avait détourné le regard vers la télévision, où l'un des acteurs s'acharnaient à réparer leur maison (Le Film c'est _Quand est-ce qu'on arrête_)

- Je... en fait j'y ai bien pensé Tom... et ce n'est pas correct ce qu'on fait... je veux dire, nous sommes des frères... ça ne se fait pas...

Le coeur du blond se serra à ces mots. Bill remarqua immédiatement son malaise en voyant le regard noisette s'embrouiller légèrement, avant d'être remplacé par le derrière de tête de Tom. Il se pencha alors à son oreille et souffla, au creux de celle-ci :

- Nous serions obligés de nous cacher... On ne pourrait jamais s'embrasser devant tout le monde... Si jamais un paparazzi prend une photo de nous, Tokio Hotel c'est terminé... Tom... Je veux bien essayer ça avec toi... mais ce sera très dangereux et nous devrons faire très attention.

Les larmes qui embrouillaient autrefois les yeux de Tom s'asséchèrent totalement. Bill acceptait d'être avec lui. Bien sûr ce serait difficile de ne pas se tenir par la main dans la rue, de s'embrasser devant tout le monde mais il pouvait bien faire passer les petits bisous entre frères pour des baisers plus sérieux... bien placés, ça passerait comme dans du beurre.

Il revint au regard de son frère et sourit. Il s'approcha alors et, vérifiant que son frère veuille vraiment le faire, l'embrassa. D'abord très doucement, à peine si leurs lèvres se frôlaient. Et puis Bill glissa ses doigts entre les dreads de Tom et rapprocha son visage, pour réunir plus franchement leurs lèvres ensembles.

Et bientôt le baiser chaste entre frères passa à quelque chose de plus sérieux lorsque la langue de Bill demanda l'accès à la bouche de Tom dans une petite caresse contre ses lèvres. Le blond ne lui refusa certainement pas et alors Tom se retrouva étendu de son long contre le brun, l'embrassant et osant quelques caresses parfois, s'assurant toujours que son frère voulait le faire.

Mais ils n'allèrent pas plus loin que les baisers. Ils étaient tous les deux incertains de leurs gestes et ils ne désiraient pas tout gâcher pour un simple excès de désir. Ils reprirent donc leur place initiale, finirent le film et en mirent un autre jusqu'à tomber endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les lèvres très proches l'une de l'autre, un immense sourire les décorant.

**Note de l'auteure : **Désolée pour le temps que j'ai pris avant de publier cette cinquième partie de _Les Lettres…_ J'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé ces derniers temps… enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez aimez la courte scène entre les deux jumeaux… et que vous me laisserez tout plein de review pour ça (ah les auteurs, toujours à demander des reviews… -- Mais on adore ça, ça nous encourage à continuer !! --)

Alors on se dit à la prochaine !

**P.S. **J'ai déjà l'équivalent de sept ou huit parties d'écrites après celle-ci alors pas de panique, je devrais être capable de publier d'ici quelques jours… ou semaines… bref, il faut que j'y repense !

Bisous

LGS

_Les Lettres – Partie 5 – Page 5/5 – xxxx mots_

_27 Juin 2008_


	6. Partie 6

/…/

- Les garçons ! Réveillez-vous, vous avez de la visite ! Lança leur mère à tout va. (1)

Tom sursauta. Il avait oublié où il se trouvait jusqu'à sentir le corps de Bill sous lui. Il se mit immédiatement à rougir en repensant à la soirée d'hier et c'est avec un petit sourire qu'il salua les deux G. Il les invita dans sa chambre, pour éviter que Bill ne se réveille. Son frère avait besoin de sommeil et il n'allait certainement pas lui enlever quelques heures de sommeil de plus.

- Tom !

Tom revint à la cuisine, où sa mère attendait patiemment.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais réveiller ton frère ? Je dois recevoir des gens importants et ton frère étendu dans le salon n'est pas très charmant.

- Je vais le porter dans sa chambre 'man. Il a vraiment besoin de dormir.

/…/

- Bill... je t'aime...

- Moi aussi Tom.

Jamais Bill n'avait dit "je t'aime" à son frère, ne lui répondant que par "moi aussi" à chaque fois.

Tous les deux étaient étendus sur le lit de Bill, écoutant un xème film.

Leur besoin de câlins passait très bien aux yeux de tous, chacun se disant qu'après leur longue séparation, il était normal de faire ainsi. Ils pouvaient donc faire comme maintenant, s'étendre, entrelacés, bien serrés dans les bras de l'autre. La porte était verrouillée, empêchant quiconque de les surprendre à l'une de leur activité favorite : s'embrasser. Bill avait découvert les zones érogènes de Tom et depuis, il ne cessait de l'agacer là-dessus. Enfin, agacé est un bien grand mot... disons plutôt qu'il en profitait énormément.

Et puis soudainement, ils décidèrent d'essayer quelque chose de plus gros...

Leur mère était partie pour une semaine, avec une amie, en voyage en France. Ils avaient la maison à eux seuls, pouvant y faire ce qu'il voulait, lorsqu'ils le voulaient.

Ils étaient donc assis au salon, en train de se câliner et de s'embrasser depuis quelques heures déjà lorsque Bill avait chuchoté une petite parole coquine dans l'oreille de son frère et, après un rougissement commun, ils s'étaient redressés, près à changer de place.

Alors ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le lit de Tom. Bill caressait doucement son frère, de haut en bas, confortablement assit sur ses cuisses. Ses doigts passaient et repassaient sur ses flans, ses lèvres embrassaient le torse de son frère comme s'il eut été normal qu'elles soient ici.

Tous les deux avaient une respiration haletante, dépassés par ce qu'ils allaient faire dans les prochaines minutes. Et bien sûr, bien qu'ils ne soient pas trop certains, ils avaient un peu peur, parce que les premières fois faisaient mal et que personne n'aimait la douleur.

Alors ils allèrent très lentement. Bill, toujours au-dessus de son frère, s'appliqua à enlever lentement les casquettes de Tom, caressant au passage son visage et ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Lorsque les casquettes furent déposées sur le sol, Bill regarda son frère. Le blond était si beau, ses dreads partant de tous les côtés, son visage entièrement à découvert.

Alors, prit d'une envie impossible à retenir, Bill vint embrasser son frère, partout sur le visage. Les mains de Tom glissaient sur les jambes du chanteur, de chaque côté de son corps, en une caresse qui faisait frissonner Bill.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant avant que Bill ne dépose ses mains sur le ventre nu de Tom. Les doigts caressèrent doucement la peau avant de descendre, lentement, vers la ceinture. Tom et Bill ne parlaient pas, regardant tous les deux l'autre pendant que les doigts du brun s'acharnaient à défaire le pantalon de Tom.

Lorsqu'il eut réussit, leurs regards se décrochèrent pour se porter sur les mains de Bill, qui faisaient descendre le large pantalon jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse au sol. Les chaussettes prirent la même destination. Bill se redressa alors, à genoux entre les jambes de son frère.

- Tu es si beau Tom...

- Toi aussi Bill... Mais... attend un peu...

Tom attira le brun contre lui avant de rouler sur le côté, se retrouvant ainsi par-dessus le chanteur. Il fit un immense sourire, faisant briller son piercing au labret. Bill le regarda avec une forte envie de l'embrasser, chose qui lui fut accordée quelques secondes plus tard.

Tom commença alors le lent effeuillage de son frère, caressant, embrassant, pinçant légèrement, le tout ponctué de longs gémissements dans la chambre du guitariste.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux en simples boxers, Bill reprit le dessus, embrassant sans fin son frère. Il fit descendre rapidement les deux sous-vêtements et, au contact de leurs deux érections ensembles, ils gémirent de concert en se regardant.

Les mains, qui se faisaient caressantes semblaient plus certaines lorsque Bill glissa sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son frère. Il caressa doucement la peau avant d'enrouler ses doigts autour de son sexe et de faire de lents va et vient, ayant ainsi tout le contrôle sur cet être qui lui ressemblait tant.

Ses doigts vont alors de plus en plus vite, se délectant des gémissements de plus en plus fort de son grand frère. Alors que celui-ci approchait de la jouissance, Bill arrêta tout mouvement.

- Bill !

- Hm... Est-ce que tu veux... aller plus loin ?

- Bill... je t'en prie...

- Dit-moi le

- Bill.

- Allez !

- Bill, fait-moi l'amour !

Le brun eut un immense sourire. Il passa alors une main entre les cuisses du blond, caressant distraitement son membre en érection. Il se plaça alors entre ses jambes, ne lâchant pas son frère du regard.

- Tu es certain Tom ?

- Oui putain...

Bill sourit. Son frère pouvait avoir un tel langage parfois...

Alors il se pencha sur son frère dans l'intention de rejoindre la table de nuit où, il le savait, Tom cachait ses préservatifs. Il en sortit un, le déroula sur son membre. Tom avait les joues rouges de plaisir, ce qui ne déplu pas à son amant. Bill promena deux de ses doigts sur le torse du blond jusqu'à atteindre sa bouche.

Aussitôt le guitariste comprit et enduisit les doigts de salive, en mettant assez pour éviter d'avoir trop mal. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux prêts, Bill enleva ses doigts de la bouche de Tom et les descendit jusqu'entre ses fesses. Il taquina doucement l'entrée avant de faire pénétrer un doigt humide.

Tom bougea légèrement des hanches, un petit sentiment d'inconfort le parcourant. Ce n'était pas douloureux mais c'était très inhabituel. Lorsque Bill reçu un petit signal, il inséra le second doigt.

Cette fois-ci, une petite douleur parcouru le guitariste, qui gémit. Le sentiment d'inconfort était bien plus présent et il avait peur... parce que deux doigts comparés au membre de son frère... il allait y avoir une bonne différence.

Bill fit aller et venir les doigts, les tordis, fit des mouvements de ciseaux, le tout pour que Tom se sente un peu mieux. Parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la sensation mais il pouvait très bien imaginer ce que ça faisait d'avoir des corps étrangers... là.

Après quelques minutes de préparations attentionnées, Bill retira ses doigts. Tom, qui avait commencé à apprécier la caresse, grogna de frustration. Mais le chanteur s'avança jusqu'à pointer son membre à l'entrée. Lorsqu'il appuya un peu, par contre, Tom se crispa entièrement.

Il y avait vraiment une différence entre les doigts et le membre et maintenant il pouvait la sentir dans son entier. Bill tenta de se retirer mais Tom entoura ses hanches de ses jambes pour éviter qu'il ne se recule. Il voulait s'habituer à cette douleur parce que son frère et lui désiraient ce moment depuis quelques instants et Tom ne voulait pas abandonner maintenant.

Lorsque Tom se décrispa un peu, Bill progressa de quelques centimètres. Cette fois, au lieu de seulement se figer, Tom se redressa un peu et fit s'approcher son petit frère, réclamant à grande vitesse un baiser ou une quelconque caresse.

L'intrusion le faisait souffrir et les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux le prouvait. La douleur était incomparable et il priait pour s'habituer très rapidement.

- Tom... tu es certain que...

- Bill, nous allons le faire... jusqu'au bout.

- Mais... Je n'aime pas quand tu souffres Tom...

- Arrête de t'en faire. Tiens... Entre d'un coup sec. Je m'habituerai ensuite.

Bill regarda son frère étrangement. Entrer d'un coup sec en lui impliquait une intense douleur et il ne voulait vraiment pas infliger ça à son frère.

Voyant la réaction de son petit frère face à sa demande, Tom décida de prendre les choses en main. Il resserra alors ses jambes autour de la taille de Bill, l'obligeant à s'enfoncer en lui.

Le brun ne voulait vraiment pas mais en sentant les jambes de son frère le pousser, il acquiesça, avant de baisser son regard pour ne pas voir les larmes de son frère couler sur ses joues. Ce moment, qui devrait être si merveilleux leur semblait être le pire enfer, autant pour Tom, qui était parcouru de spasmes de douleur, que pour Bill, qui réagissait mal face à la souffrance de son grand frère.

Lorsque le brun fut profondément enfouit à l'intérieur, il cessa de bouger. Tom jura entre ses dents, tentant du mieux qu'il pu pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Il connaissait très bien son frère et, au moindre gémissement de douleur, il serait aussi bien capable de se retirer et de ne jamais recommencer. Alors aussi bien terminer le tout maintenant et le refaire plus tard.

Alors il se contenta de serrer les dents et de crisper ses doigts sur les draps de son lit, durant plusieurs minutes.

Bill, lui, tenta de caresser son frère pour faire passer la douleur un peu plus rapidement. Lorsqu'il se mit à faire des mouvements de va et vient sur le membre redevenu mou de son frère, celui-ci se mit à gémir et la douleur sembla bientôt moins forte.

Elle ne disparu que quelques minutes après que Bill commença ses va et vient à l'intérieur de lui.

Bientôt, la chambre résonna des cris de plaisir des deux frères, tous les deux confondus dans le plus doux des péchés, la luxure.

Après plusieurs minutes de gémissements, de va et vient passionnés, de baisers enfiévrés et de caresses bien décidées, Bill et Tom vinrent ensembles, dans un petit cri de plaisir. Le brun sortit de son frère, retira le préservatif qu'il jeta à la poubelle. Il revint ensuite vers son frère qu'il serra dans ses bras. Leurs corps ruisselaient de sueur et il pouvait presque sentir que son frère avait un peu mal... en bas.

- Je t'aime Tom.

Le blond se retourna d'un coup vers son frère, surprit de l'entendre enfin dire ces mots...

- Je t'aime tellement Bill...

Le chanteur prit son guitariste dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser, partout où ses lèvres pouvaient se rendre. Une de ses mains caressait les dreads un peu humides de son frère.

Ils s'endormirent dans cette position, la couverture difficilement posée sur eux.

/…/ (Ellipse de cinq jours)

- Les garçons, je suis de retour !

N'entendant aucune réponse de leur part, Simone déposa ses valises dans l'entrée avant de monter à l'étage. Ses fils étaient sans doute encore en train de dormir...

Elle ne toqua pas à la porte et entra immédiatement.

Pour se figer quelques secondes plus tard, une expression complètement dévastée sur le visage. Elle s'accrocha au cadre de la porte, s'assurant ainsi de rester debout. Dans la chambre de Bill, des vêtements traînaient de ci de là, des sous-vêtements...

Et ses deux fils étaient tous les deux entrelacés dans le lit de Bill... nus.

- Oh mon Dieu

_À suivre…_

* * *

(1) La mère de Bill et de Tom. Je ne l'ai mentionnée nulle part dans cet OS. Mais Bill lui a écrit une bonne dizaine de fois par mois lorsqu'il était chez Kath et elle est venue à l'hôpital pour voir Tom... je ne voulais juste pas m'étendre sur le sujet. Je sais bien qu'elle est importante pour les jumeaux (étant leur mère, c'est logique) Mais bon... disons que je l'ai _volontairement_ oubliée.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure : **

Alors ce chapitre ? J'aime l'endroit où j'ai coupé… la suite de cette partie est assez sombre mais je la trouve quand même touchante, vous comprendrez bien pourquoi…

Sinon et bien… n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette partie 6 !

À dans……. Deux, trois, quatre semaines ?

P.S. : 19 ans samedi ! C'est ma fête et je compte bien en profiter !!

Bisous

LGS

_Les Lettres - 21 juillet - Partie 6 - Page 6/6 - 2150 mots _


	7. Partie 7

**_Oh mon dieu, le retard monstre que j'ai pris avec cette fic ! Et moi qui a écrit au moins quatres autres parties ! Ah ah, excusez-moi ! Voici la suite !_**

**_Laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour ce chapitre et je poste l'autre prochainement !_**

**_Bisous_**

**_LGS_**

* * *

*** *** *** (Ellipse de cinq jours)

- Les garçons, je suis de retour !

N'entendant aucune réponse de leur part, Simone déposa ses valises dans l'entrée avant de monter à l'étage. Ses fils étaient sans doute encore en train de dormir...

Elle ne toqua pas à la porte et entra immédiatement.

Pour se figer quelques secondes plus tard, une expression complètement dévastée sur le visage. Elle s'accrocha au cadre de la porte, s'assurant ainsi de rester debout. Dans la chambre de Bill, des vêtements traînaient de ci de là, des sous-vêtements...

Et ses deux fils étaient tous les deux entrelacés dans le lit de Bill... nus.

- Oh mon Dieu.

Les jumeaux se réveillèrent alors. Tous les deux plongés dans leur monde, ils ne remarquèrent pas immédiatement leur mère, à l'entrée de la chambre, qui paraissait aussi choquée que si elle avait vu un fantôme.

Les deux garçons allaient s'embrasser lorsque Bill, face à sa mère, ouvrit les yeux.

- Scheiße !

- Was ?

Bill ne dit mot et retourna son frère, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à leur mère.

- Oh merde. Maman ?

La femme les fixait sans bouger. Tom se redressa immédiatement, enfila le premier boxer qu'il vit avant de s'approcher lentement de leur mère.

- Non ! Ne m'approche pas ! Fit-elle, se réveillant de sa léthargie.

Tom se figea. Leur mère ne voulait même pas qu'il l'approche. Il eut un coup au coeur. Ce simple rejet de la part de sa mère lui fit très mal, autant qu'à Bill, il en était certain.

- Maman...

- Non ! Pas mes fils... c'est un cauchemar !

- Maman... laisse-nous t'expliquer.

- Ne vous approchez plus jamais de moi ! Fit-elle en sortant à toute vitesse de la chambre, craignant qu'un de ses fils ne s'approche d'elle.

Tom, qui avait toujours été plus proche de sa mère, s'effondra, tombant à genoux au sol. Il avait terriblement mal au coeur et une profonde envie de vomir lui broyait les tripes.

Bill s'approcha lentement de son frère, craignant lui aussi un rejet. Tous les deux pleuraient, conscient que leur mère ne leur pardonnerait peut-être jamais cette relation qu'ils avaient.

Le chanteur s'agenouilla alors aux côtés du blond et le prit dans ses bras.

Dans la maison, Bill et Tom pleuraient sur le plancher de la chambre de Bill tandis que leur mère, elle, s'était effondrée sur son lit, de grosses et douloureuses larmes glissant sur ses joues.

- Bill... qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Je ne sais pas Tom... je ne sais vraiment pas...

Ils continuèrent à pleurer, cette douleur au coeur impossible à déloger. (2)

*** *** ***

Une longue semaine avait passée depuis l'épisode entre leur mère et eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivait dans la cuisine pour manger, leur mère quittait la pièce, trouvant sans doute trop difficile de rester avec eux.

Ils s'étaient faits à l'idée que Simone ne leur parlerait pas avant un bon bout de temps. Ils avaient alors essayés de s'acclimater à la situation. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés ni touchés depuis ce matin là où leur mère était rentrée deux jours plus tôt.

- Andréas ?

- Bill ! Ça va ?

- Non... ça ne va pas du tout... moi et Tom on peut venir chez toi aujourd'hui ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Allez, je vous attend !

Bill raccrocha avant de regarder son frère. Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse avant de quitter la maison, laissant une petite note à l'intention de leur mère. Ils avaient beau ne plus se parler, il était quand même important qu'elle sache où ses deux files étaient, au cas où...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Andréas, la pression fut trop difficile à contenir et Bill fondit en larmes dans les bras de son ami. La longue semaine passée à se retenir de faire toute caresse entre lui et son frère lui faisait très mal. Andréas, surprit, ne réagit pas immédiatement mais se reprit bien rapidement, refermant ses bras autour du brun.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire... Venez avec moi dans ma chambre.

- Ta mère n'est pas là ?

- Non... elle et mon père sont partis à un brunch... ils doivent passer une journée à Berlin... ils ne seront donc pas de retour avant tard ce soir.

Lorsqu'ils furent bien installés dans la chambre de leur meilleur ami, les jumeaux se regardèrent, incertains.

- Et si vous m'expliquiez ce qui se passe ?

- Avant tout... Andréas, ce que l'on va te dire est très choquant et... j'espère que tu resteras notre ami quand même... on n'en a parlé à personne et... enfin, c'est assez difficile à dire.

- Les mecs, je vous connais depuis une tonne d'années. Je ne vais certainement pas vous abandonner... quoi que vous ayez à m'annoncer.

Bill sourit, son premier sourire depuis une semaine.

- Moi et... Tom... On est... enfin, on s'aime...

- Vous voulez dire...

- Bien plus que comme des frères Andréas.

Leur meilleur ami paru choqué quelques instants avant de se reprendre, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Et bien je suis content pour vous ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous semblez si distants l'un envers l'autre ?

Tom se redressa. Bill avait annoncé leur relation, c'était à lui de parler de leur mère.

- Il y a deux semaines, notre mère est partie en vacances pour une semaine.... Elle est revenue il y a neuf jours, c'est à dire deux matins avant la date qu'elle nous avait dit pour son retour... Pendant cette semaine, moi et Bill avons... enfin... tu sais. Et elle nous a découvert, le matin où elle est revenue...

- Oh.

- Sa réaction a été...

Tom se retint de fondre encore en larmes. Il aimait beaucoup trop sa mère pour ne pas réagir. Andréas le remarqua et immédiatement il lui tendit la boite de mouchoir.

- Tom, je vais le dire... Elle nous a rejeté... Lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés, elle était à l'entrée de ma chambre, complètement figée. Quand Tom a voulu s'approcher d'elle, elle n'a pas voulu qu'on l'approche. Et depuis, elle nous évite et moi et Tom ne nous touchons plus, même pour des petits gestes normaux.

Andréas se redressa dans son petit fauteuil. Il se rassit en tailleur et regarda ses amis.

- Je pense qu'elle se rendait seulement compte qu'elle n'aurait jamais de petits enfants. Les mecs, laissez lui le temps de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. En attendant, vous avez le choix, soit vous restez dans la maison à vous éviter comme la peste pendant encore un mois soit vous vous déplacez et vous essayer de ne pas trop entrer en contact. Votre mère devrait alors se rendre compte combien vous comptez à ses yeux et votre relation devrait reprendre... Enfin, si tout se passe bien.

- Être loin de ma mère... pendant un mois ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit d'être loin. Vous pourriez... venir ici quelques temps et passer devant chez vous quelques fois, question que vous voyiez votre mère au moins un peu...

Tom baissa la tête. Lui qui semblait si fort d'habitude ne se sentait vraiment plus assez bien pour reprendre son rôle de dragueur impassible.

- Je vous laisse la décision... En attendant, est-ce que vous voulez une boisson ? J'ai même du fort...

- Tu peux me donner un verre de fort... quoi que soit la sorte... dit Tom.

- Moi juste un verre d'eau s'il te plaît.

- Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps là, essayez donc de vous rapprocher. Ici, je ne vous juge pas alors profitez en pour vous coller et vous embrasser. Vous avez tous les deux de vraies têtes d'enterrement et je déteste ça ! Et oh, je ne dis pas de _le faire_ sur mon lit. Gardez vos vêtements...

Les deux frères sourirent. Andréas sourit à son tour, content d'avoir provoqué une telle réaction chez ses amis. Il descendit alors chercher les boissons, prenant volontairement son temps pour que les jumeaux se rapprochent.

En haut...

- Bill... tu crois que ça ne dérange vraiment pas à Andréas ? Parce que moi... j'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser...

Le brun sourit. Il prit la main de son frère, l'attira entre ses jambes ouvertes. Ils se retrouvèrent alors étendus, Tom entre les jambes de son frère, en train de s'embrasser comme si leurs vies en dépendait.

- Je t'aime tellement Bill... je ne sais pas comment on va faire si maman n'accepte pas...

- Je t'aime aussi Tom... Je ne sais pas non plus... Je veux qu'elle nous reparle au moins... moi aussi je l'aime maman... et de ne plus lui parler me fait très mal.

Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras après s'être embrassés encore quelques fois.

- Les mecs, j'ai appelé mes parents et si vous voulez rester ici trois semaines, ça ne les dérange pas. Ils disent qu'en fait, ils vous adorent et qu'ils aimeraient vous adopter mais bon... je vois que ça va un peu mieux entre vous ? Ne vous gênez surtout pas avec moi d'accord ? Je vous connais mieux que personne... et je sais très bien que vous êtes incertains de quoi faire en ma présence mais bon...

- Vraiment, un gros merci Andréas... dit Tom, bien enfouit au creux des bras de son frère.

- Qui serais-je pour empêcher ça ? J'aurais une question par contre...

- Oui ?

- Hum... depuis que tu es revenu Bill... il y a quoi... trois semaines ? Je n'ai jamais lu dans les revues que Tokio Hotel reprenait... Vous n'avez pas parlé à David pour ça ?

Bill sembla gêné quelques secondes.

- En fait... j'ai trop pensé à mon frère... je n'ai certainement pas oublié Tokio Hotel mais j'espérais mettre les choses au clair avec Tom avant de tout reprendre... et maintenant, il y a notre mère. Une fois que nous redeviendrons en bons termes avec elle, nous pourrons envisager le retour à la vie de stars.

- Je reçois énormément de lettres de fans sur le forum officiel de votre site et... ils ont tous très hâte de vous revoir sur scène les mecs. Mais bon... vous voulez vous baigner ?

- L'été commence à peine !

- Et puis ? Ma piscine est chauffée ! Ça fera du bien une petite baignade, pour se rafraîchir les idées... Allez, venez.

- Mais... on n'a pas nos maillots.

- Hum... Filez chez vous, aller chercher des maillots de bain et revenez immédiatement.

Tom et Bill hochèrent la tête, quittant le confort du lit d'Andréas pour revenir à la maison. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte de la maison, ils entendirent la télévision du salon.

- Tom, va chercher les maillots. Je vais parler à maman de... la proposition d'Andréas d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu aies mal alors... restes en haut jusqu'à ce que je revienne d'accord ? On avisera ensuite.

Tom acquiesça, bien qu'il aurait aimé revoir sa mère plus que tout au monde. Il monta alors à l'étage.

- Maman... est-ce que je pourrais te parler s'il te plaît ?

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Laissez-moi une petite review s'il-vous-plait !**

**Bisous**

**LGS**

__

_Les Lettres - 7 Février- Partie 7 - Page 5/5 - 2 266 mots _


	8. Partie 8

_- Maman... est-ce que je pourrais te parler s'il te plaît ?_

Aussi sa mère se mit sur la défensive, prête à se relever.

- Non, reste assise. Je t'en prie, c'est important.

Elle resta assise quand même, malgré la forte envie qu'elle avait de se redresser.

- Avant de commencer maman, je dois t'avouer que nous sommes désolés que tout ça se passe ainsi. La peine que ça nous cause doit être aussi grande que la tienne et nous en sommes profondément désolés mais même si on voudrait, on ne pourrait rien changer à ça. Pour l'instant, lui et moi sommes vraiment amoureux... Nous savons que tu as beaucoup de misère à t'habituer à tout ça mais bon. Avec Andréas, nous avons décidé de quitter la maison trois semaines, le temps que tu penses bien à tout ça... Nous pensons vraiment que de ne pas être dans la maison t'aideras et même si ça nous fait mal de penser qu'on sera séparés de toi, moi et Tom pensons que ce serait une bonne chose.

Je ne te demande pas ton accord, parce que je sais que tu refuserais. Quoi que, je pourrais en douter ces temps-ci... pas qu'on pense que tu ne nous aimes plus. Juste que tu as trop mal pour bien penser à tout ça. Je suis donc ici pour te prévenir qu'on va aller chez Andréas trois semaines... si jamais tu veux nous parler, tu peux toujours nous appeler sur nos portables ou directement là-bas.

Bill marqua une petite pause avant de reprendre, un air profondément désolé sur le visage.

- Tu sais, on t'aime beaucoup maman et tout ça... ça nous dépasse autant qu'à toi. On sait que ce n'est pas bien, que ça va choquer encore une tonne de personnes mais avant de reprendre Tokio Hotel, avant d'annoncer officiellement toute notre relation... et avant de revoir nos autres amis, on veut que tu nous acceptes, parce que tu comptes plus que n'importe qui pour nous maman... Sincèrement désolé. On va faire nos bagages.

Bill se retourna avant de fondre en larmes devant sa mère. Il avait remarqué les sillons humides sur les joues de la femme, autant que les gouttelettes d'eau qui tombaient sur son chandail et cette réaction lui faisait mal. Il la laissa alors au salon avant de monter.

- Tom... on fait nos bagages... on va passer trois semaines chez Andréas.

Le blond laissa tomber les deux maillots sur le lit en même temps qu'il s'asseyait au même endroit.

- Tu l'as dit à maman ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix Tom... on ne pouvait quand même pas quitter la maison pendant trois semaines sans le lui dire ! Elle se serait bien trop inquiétée.

- Hum... comment elle a prit tout ça ?

- Elle n'a pas bougé. J'ai juste vu qu'elle pleurait quand je suis partit du salon...

Tom se sentit encore mal mais il tenta de garder le sourire malgré tout, ce que Bill interpréta pour une réaction complètement naturelle.

Ils sortirent alors deux petites valises où ils entassèrent vêtements, casquettes, bijoux, maquillage pour Bill. Lorsqu'ils refermèrent les bagages, un fort sentiment de tristesse planait dans l'air.

Tom écrivit une lettre pour sa mère, la laissa sur son lit et quitta la maison avant Bill, ne désirant pas se mettre à pleurer, encore, devant son frère. Il devait rester fort, reprendre ses allures de garçon sans sentiments parce que là, il tombait dans le niais total.

Ils n'entendirent pas leur mère pleurer au salon lorsque Bill referma derrière lui pour la dernière fois avant trois longues semaines. Valises à la main, ils revinrent chez Andréas, qui les attendait avec impatience sur le bord de la piscine. Bill et Tom se changèrent et sautèrent à toute vitesse dans la piscine, ne se souciant pas de la température de l'eau.

Bill et Tom s'amusèrent dans l'eau sous le regard amusé de leur meilleur ami, en train de bronzer, calmement installé dans sa chaise longue.

- Hey les mecs, vous pourriez pas vous étendre comme tout le monde et paresser ?

- Hum... je pense que c'est faisable.

Andréas sourit avant de pencher la tête vers l'arrière et de fermer les yeux. Lorsque les jumeaux furent à peu près certains qu'il ne les entendrait pas arriver, ils sortirent de la piscine et s'approchèrent à pas de loups.

- Oh non, les mecs, ne faites pas ce que je pense !

Bill et Tom, chacun tenant un bras de leur ami, se mirent à rire. Ils prirent chacun une de ses jambes avant de l'entraîner vers la piscine, l'eau bougeant sous le petit vent chaud.

- À trois... un, deux, trois !

Les deux frères envoyèrent leur meilleur ami dans la piscine, lunettes fumées comprises. Il y eut une grosse éclaboussure et puis des gémissements désespérés provenant de la piscine.

- Rah... les jumeaux, vous n'êtes pas drôles !

Mais ceux-ci ne l'entendirent pas grogner parce qu'ils étaient morts de rire, pliés en deux tout près du bord de la piscine.

Andréas en profita pour tirer leurs mains, les emmenant dans la piscine en même temps.

- Hey oh !

Bill, qui avait prit soin de ne pas mouiller ses cheveux, fut le second à gémir, un peu en colère d'avoir la tête toute mouillée. Le maquillage qu'il avait mit ce matin, heureusement, était à l'épreuve de l'eau. Il soupira. Son maquillage avait beau coûter deux fois plus cher, il était prêt à faire face à tout.

- Et voilà pour ce que vous m'avez fait !

- T'es très rancunier Andréas... on voulait juste s'amuser ! Pourquoi tu as mouillé mes cheveux.

- Chochotte.

- Comment ça chochotte ? Il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir garder la tête sèche !

Ils se regardèrent tous avant de partir en fous rire, chacun trempés de la tête aux pieds, bien au chaud dans l'eau de la piscine creusée. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut pour s'étendre au soleil, pour se sécher et se faire bronzer.

Andréas était installé sur sa chaise longue, un verre d'eau avec des glaçons sur une table tout près. Bill et Tom avaient mis deux serviettes collées tout près de la chaise longue. Ils étaient tous les deux étendus sur le dos, leurs mains liées entre eux.

Face à cette scène, on aurait jamais dit qu'il y avait une forte tension entre les deux jumeaux et leur mère mais au fond d'eux, ils se sentaient profondément coupables, parce qu'ils allaient être éloignés volontairement de leur maman... (3)

*** *** ***

(3) Par volontairement, j'entends que cette fois, ils quittent la maison de leur propre chef alors qu'à l'habitude, ils doivent partir pour des concerts, des entrevues etc...

*** *** ***

**J'espère que ce minuscule chapitre de 1286 mots ne vous a pas trop déplu. Il ne s'est pas passé trop trop de choses mais bon, c'était un passage à faire...**

**Bisous**

**LGS**


	9. Partie 9

**Voici la suite de ma fic Les Lettres... laissez des commentaires tant que vous voulez :P Bisous**

**LGS

* * *

**

La nuit était tombée depuis peu lorsque les jumeaux et Andréas se séparèrent, allant chacun vers l'endroit où ils iraient dormir. Les jumeaux s'installèrent confortablement dans le lit deux places de la chambre d'invités, après avoir sortis quelques petits trucs de leurs valises, notamment le maquillage de Bill et quelques casquettes pour Tom.

Sur les deux tables de nuit se trouvaient leur portable, ouvert au cas où leur mère appellerait.

Lorsqu'ils s'assoupirent, après avoir échangé une bonne vingtaine de baisers, ce fut dans les bras de l'autre qu'ils trouvèrent le sommeil...

*** *** ***

Leur premier réveil chez leur meilleur ami fut un peu déstabilisant. Ils cherchaient à savoir où ils étaient, s'inquiétait que leur mère ne les aie pas réveillé, bien qu'elle ne l'eut pas fait depuis deux semaines et demi...

Ils finirent par se rendre compte, difficilement, de l'endroit où ils étaient.

Après s'être habillés correctement, ils descendirent à la cuisine pour manger un petit déjeuné fait par Andréas. Ses parents travaillaient souvent de longues heures durant la journée, laissant les trois garçons seuls dans la demeure.

- Guten Morgen les mecs !

- 'morgen, firent-ils ensembles.

- Dites, vous avez encore cette tête d'enterrement ! Arrêtez moi ça et souriez !

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant de s'esclaffer. La 'tête d'enterrement' comme le disait si bien Andréas était leur tête au réveil et donc, inchangeable avant près d'une heure, une fois qu'ils auraient mangé et bu un bon café chaud.

- Bill, tu le prends comment ton café ?

- Deux laits deux sucres s'il te plaît...

Andréas acquiesça, fit trois cafés et les mit devant chaque place à table. Ils ne parlèrent pas trop durant le petit déjeuné, préférant manger avant de dire quelque chose.

- Alors, bien dormis ?

- Comme des loirs... lança Tom d'un coup.

- Le lit de la chambre d'invité est toujours très confortable... Enfin bref, vous voulez faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Hum... on sait pas trop... fit cette fois Bill.

- Vous voulez aller au cinéma ? Il y a un nouveau film qui vient de sortir sur les écrans et je comptais bien aller le voir... enfin, c'est vous qui décidez... vous n'êtes pas obligés de me suivre après tout...

Après quelques paroles, ils décidèrent de venir...

*** *** ***

Les trois semaines qu'ils passèrent chez Andréas leur fit un bien fou. Le jour, ils s'éclataient comme de vrais gamins, avec Andréas ou tous les deux parfois.

Il arrivait souvent que Bill préfèrent s'isoler, feuilles et plume à la main, dans la ferme intention d'écrire quelques paroles.

La situation qu'ils vivaient l'inspirait énormément, même si les chansons qu'il écrivait étaient plutôt sombres, exprimant par là le rejet de leur mère, leur tristesse et leur culpabilité.

Lorsque les trois semaines furent presque écoulées, ils désespérèrent de recevoir un appel de leur mère.

Et lorsqu'ils quittèrent, ils n'en avaient même pas reçu un...

*** *** ***

_À suivre..._

_**Normalement Mercredi Prochain**_


	10. Partie 10

- Tu crois qu'elle ne veut vraiment plus nous parler ? Demanda Tom sur le chemin du retour, sa valise à la main.

- Non, je ne crois pas. On verra bien en rentrant. Rassura Bill.

Bill sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'ils virent provoqua un immense sourire sur leurs lèvres. Leur mère était assise devant la porte, sur une chaise qu'elle avait du emmener de la cuisine et elle s'était endormie.

D'un regard, ils décidèrent de ne pas faire de bruit et ils s'approchèrent, avant de se mettre à genoux de chaque côté de leur mère.

- Maman... fit Tom.

Aussitôt elle se réveilla et regarda ses deux fils, de chaque côté de ses jambes. Ils la regardaient, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tom... Bill...

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux au sol et attira ses deux fils dans ses bras, les serrant le plus fort possible contre elle. Les jumeaux refermèrent leur bras sur elle.

Dans des excuses partagées, ils versèrent quelques larmes au creux du cou de l'autre, toujours serrés dans les bras de l'autre.

- Ce que j'ai pu être stupide... Vous êtes mes fils non de Dieu... ce que j'ai fais est impardonnable...

- Arrête maman, on comprend très bien ta réaction...

- Est-ce que vous êtes toujours...

- Plus que jamais...

Leur mère leur adressa un immense sourire.

- Je suis contente. Je m'en serais voulue des années si vous vous étiez séparés pour une simple crise de ma part. J'ai eut le temps d'y penser durant les trois semaines où vous êtes partis et... ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça... c'est certain que ce n'est pas normal, mais j'accepte quand même...

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, de grosses larmes sur leurs joues. Leur mère acceptait...

Ils la serrèrent encore une fois dans leur bras, plus tendrement que jamais, un sourire impossible à enlever sur leurs visages. Si leur mère acceptais, alors tout pouvait continuer...

- Merci maman. Firent-ils ensembles.

- Hey, vous en avez des choses à me raconter maintenant... qu'avez-vous fait durant ces trois semaines chez Andréas ?

Les jumeaux se mirent à rire avant de suivre leur mère à la cuisine. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à raconter et si peu de temps pour le faire... le lendemain, ils devraient parler au reste du groupe de Tokio Hotel.

*** *** ***

Le lendemain fut une journée assez difficile pour les deux frères. Bill contacta David pour un petit rendez-vous dans un grand restaurant. Tom, quant à lui, appela Georg et Gustav pour les rejoindre dans le même restaurant. Le tout, payé par Bill.

Ils se réunirent donc en ce vendredi après-midi dans un des plus grands restaurant de la ville, après s'être battus pour avoir une réservation pour deux heures et plus.

Bill et Tom étaient déjà installés à table, côte à côte, lorsque Georg et Gustav arrivèrent avec quelques minutes de différences. Il y eut quelques accolades amicales avant qu'ils ne prennent place eux aussi à table.

Et il y eut David. Bill et lui ne s'étaient pas revus depuis près de sept mois et le petit froid installé entre eux au départ quitta bien rapidement la table une fois qu'ils se donnèrent des nouvelles l'un de l'autre, pour savoir ce qui s'était passé durant les dernières semaines.

- En fait, on ne vous a pas simplement invité pour parler Tokio Hotel, commença Bill. Je voulais que tout soit clair avant que l'on recommence... parce qu'il y a des choses qui ont changées entre temps... Et on aurait besoin de vos commentaires et vos réactions pour continuer...

Les trois autres, finalement attentifs, regardèrent Bill et Tom, un air d'incompréhension au visage.

- On comprendrait que vous soyez choqués, ou même dégoûté mais c'est très important. En fait, depuis maintenant un mois, moi et Bill on... est ensembles.

Les réactions ne furent pas exactement celles que les jumeaux attendaient. Il y eut d'abord les expressions surprises. (Georg surpassait tout le monde quant à l'expression faciale). Ensuite, David se mit à rire, vite suivit par les deux autres. Et finalement, il y eut le calme durant lequel les cinq gars se regardaient attentivement. Gustav fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

- Ok. C'est tout ?

Les jumeaux figèrent. Soit les trois autres ne les croyait pas, soit ils n'étaient pas choqués du tout.

- Vous... ça ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda le chanteur, incertain.

- Et bien... non. En fait, on trouve presque ça normal... vous vous êtes chicanés pour une quelconque raison il y a sept mois et après, plus de nouvelles de Bill. Ensuite, on trouve Tom déprimé et broyant du noir chez vous, en train d'écrire le nom de Bill à peu près partout où il pouvait le faire et finalement, lorsque Bill revient, vous êtes plus proches que jamais... C'était assez logique qu'il s'était passé quelque chose que l'on ne savait pas entre vous deux...

Tom regarda son frère avant de se mettre à rire.

- Waa... Bill, on a des amis super intelligents !

- Je vois ça. Mais quand même, vous n'êtes pas un peu dégoûtés ?

- Non. On vous connaît depuis presque dix ans... on vous voit vous toucher à longueur de journée et on sait comment vous êtes... nous n'étions quand même pas pour vous rejeter pour ça... s'aurait été stupide.

Les jumeaux soupirèrent. Vraiment, ils étaient contents que tout se passe ainsi... si bien. Ils commandèrent à manger et alors, les affaires sérieuses reprirent.

- David, nous sommes prêts à reprendre Tokio Hotel. Lança Tom directement. Je ne sais pas pour vous les mecs, mais moi, j'ai faim de scène ! (_NdA : Il a vraiment envie de retourner sur scène_)

- Et comment, ça me manque les foules en délire... même les paparazzis me manquent ! Lança Georg.

David regarda les quatre garçons. On aurait dit que les sept mois passés séparés ne les avait pas affectés le moins du monde.

- C'est facile de dire ça ainsi mais il va falloir un peu de temps avant que vous ne remettiez les pieds sur une scène... lança David d'un coup.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il va falloir convaincre votre compagnie de disque, nos directeurs de productions et tous les autres que cette fois-ci vous ne lâcherez pas l'affaire... Plusieurs fans ont été déçus lorsque vos concerts ont été annulés et il va falloir refaire toute une campagne de promotion pour annoncer votre retour et ainsi ramener vos fans... Et il faut absolument enregistrer un nouvel album _avant_ de faire les promotions. Parce que votre absence de près d'un an doit avoir au moins un résultat. Si vous êtes vraiment prêts à tout reprendre, il faudra environ trois mois pour que vous puissiez au moins faire une entrevue... Moi ça ne me dérange pas, la décision vous appartiens.

- Je pense... commença Bill, que nous sommes tous prêts à recommencer. J'ai écris de nombreuses chansons... il ne manque qu'à placer une musique dessus... enfin, si vous les accepter. Je dois par contre prévenir que mes dernières chansons sont un peu noires... bien qu'il y en ait des calmes... la majorité l'emporte sur les sombres...

- Moi ça ne me dérange pas... on a toujours joué des chansons qui touchaient tous les adolescents et les personnes qui écoutent nos disques... qu'elles soient noires ajoute du réel à Tokio Hotel, parce que tout n'est pas blanc... Dit Gustav.

- Demain, réunion au studio pour voir ce qu'on peut faire de ces chansons. Il nous en faut au moins douze. Tom, as-tu commencé à travailler la guitare sur les paroles ? Demanda leur manager

- Mon frère ne m'a même pas encore montré les paroles ! Et il ne les a pas chanté non plus... Je pense qu'on va tous les découvrir ensemble, demain.

- Hum... Bill, pratique ta voix parce que les prochaines semaines vont être épuisantes.

Tous acquiescèrent. Leur repas arriva alors et ils mangèrent tout en discutant de ce que serait prochainement Tokio Hotel.

* * *

*** *** *** (Ellipse d'une journée... pas nécessaire de détailler le souper et la soirée... c'est un peu inutile)

La journée du lendemain fut épuisante, autant émotionnellement que physiquement pour les garçons. Les chansons de Bill étaient effectivement assez tristes, sauf certaines où il semblait reprendre vie. Les larmes avaient parfois coulées parce que chacun des garçons comprenaient la situation. Les fans penseraient certainement que Bill était triste d'avoir cassé avec une fille mais c'était tout le contraire... en fait, il était triste de ne pas être avec son frère.

Georg et Gustav n'ont eut aucune misère à placer des notes sur chacune des chansons. Tom par contre avait un peu plus de difficulté. Les chansons le touchait énormément et il était difficile pour lui de se concentrer alors que Bill versait parfois une larme lorsqu'il chantait. Il devait se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras parce qu'il savait que s'il le faisait, ils ne pourraient pas travailler avant au moins une demie heure et ils avaient besoin de chaque minute d'enregistrement ensembles.

Alors ils se retenaient, ils travaillaient d'arrache pied de longues heures pour être certains de ne pas manquer de temps.

Et ils pionçaient comme des malades une fois de retour à la maison. Bien évidemment, dans le même lit et après avoir prit une _bonne_ douche...

**Voici la suite, à mercredi prochain ! **

**bisous**

**LGS**


	11. Partie 11

**Voici la suite de ma fic. Désolée si les chapitres tardent, je suis trop occupée à écouter leur nouveau CD. D'ailleurs... vos impressions sur Humanoid ? Bon mauvais ? Vos chansons préférées ?**

* * *

Les semaines ne furent pas faciles mais Bill et son groupe réussirent à enregistrer leur nouvel album en moins de deux mois, ce qui était assez bien étant donné qu'ils devaient mémoriser les chansons et les notes.

Bill était content et rayonnait au maximum, ne se gênant certainement pas pour se frotter contre son frère dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux pour le groupe. Andréas avait commencé les modifications sur le site officiel de Tokio Hotel mais ne pouvait pas les publier pour l'instant, attendant que ses amis aient fait une apparition publique avant de le faire.

David réussit à leur avoir une séance d'entrevue avec un magasine d'adolescent français pour la fin du mois de juillet. Les quatre garçons furent très contents, si bien qu'ils mirent plus d'ardeur au travail que jamais.

___________________________

- Aujourd'hui, c'est votre entrevue avec Mélanie, de la revue One. Je pense que tout devrait bien aller... faites attention à ne pas trop dévoiler de trucs sur le nouvel album et répondez du mieux que vous pouvez quant aux raisons... de votre absence d'une année... Lança David en regardant soudainement les deux jumeaux.

Bill et Tom acquiescèrent. Bien qu'ils soient heureux de recommencer Tokio Hotel, ils avaient peur de laisser échapper des informations durant l'entrevue qui pourraient leur causer de gros problèmes.

Ils s'installèrent dans la petite pièce comportant trois fauteuils de deux places. Bill et Tom s'assirent côte à côte dans l'un d'eux tandis que Georg et Gustav occupaient un second. Le troisième, en face des deux autre, serait pour Mélanie.

- Bill, n'oublie pas, tu ne dis rien sur nous... on s'en tient à notre histoire d'accord ?

- Je m'en tiens à dire qu'on devrait tout raconter.

- On dira tout une fois que Tokio Hotel sera de retour mondialement. Pas avant... sinon on risque nos quatre carrières.

Bill acquiesça. Révéler sa relation avec Tom pourrait leur faire perdre bien plus que des milliers de fans...

Et ils n'avaient envie de perdre encore quelque chose. Alors ils s'abstenaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

- Bonjour Tokio Hotel ! Fit Mélanie en anglais.

- Hallo !

- 'tag ! Lança Tom, un petit regard aguichant dirigé sur la blonde assez sexy en face d'eux.

Bill se sentit jaloux quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Toute expression faciale pourrait être mal interprétée (4). Il se mit à jouer avec ses bagues pendant que Mélanie préparait son entrevue.

Elle plaça entre eux, sur la table basse, une petite enregistreuse et appuya sur play.

- Bonjour Tokio Hotel ! Je me présente, Mélanie pour la revue française ONE. Avant toute question, j'aimerais vous féliciter pour avoir recommencé après une année d'absence. Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cette longue absence ?

- Nous avions décidément besoin de faire le point sur Tokio Hotel. Et puis il y a le nouvel album en préparation.

- Un nouvel album ? Pouvez-vous nous en parler un peu plus en détail ?

- On nous a dit de ne pas trop en dire là-dessus... disons simplement qu'il sera plus sombre que les autres. Le groupe a passé par une lourde phase où nous ne pensions plus vraiment au bonheur du groupe... c'est tout ce que nous avons à dire là-dessus.

- Bill, j'ai appris qu'on vous avait aperçu à Londres. Que faisiez-vous là-bas... seul ?

Bill se tendit. Il n'était pas au courant qu'un journaliste l'avait aperçu à Londres. Il sentit rapidement le regard de Tom sur lui, ce qui le stressa bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Je... je suis allé voir une amie...

- Journaliste anglaise... oui, dites-moi, ne serait-ce pas celle que l'on appelle Kath ?

- Bill ! Lança Tom sans se retenir.

- Hey Tom, je t'en parlerai une autre fois. Oui, c'était bien Kath, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la blonde en face d'eux.

- Vous aviez besoin de prendre vos distances avec le reste du groupe ou bien était-ce vraiment pour aller voir une amie ?

- Je... j'avais besoin de prendre mes distances mais les raisons ne vous concernent pas. Tout ceci est entre Gus, Georg, Tom et moi.

Mélanie sembla déçue mais elle se reprit bien rapidement en continuant ses questions. Tout le reste de l'entrevue, Tom ne cessait de jeter des regards déçus et triste envers son frère.

- Et bien l'heure est écoulée. Merci de m'avoir rencontrée Tokio Hotel.

Mélanie appuya sur stop et elle laissa ses feuilles sur la table basse. Elle regarda les quatre garçons, plus particulièrement Bill, qui semblait bien plus tendu depuis le début de l'entrevue.

David arriva alors dans la loge, invita Mélanie à quitter en prenant ses affaires et referma derrière eux.

- Alors les gars ? L'entrevue était bien ?

- Tom quitta la salle presque en courrant, s'éloignant ainsi de son frère.

Bill se redressa rapidement pour partir à la recherche de son frère, ignorant complètement les regards curieux posés sur lui et sur la porte d'entrée qui avait faillit se fracasser contre le mur tant elle avait été ouverte violemment.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	12. Partie 12

**Voici la suite de ma fic. Désolée si les chapitres tardent, je suis trop occupée à écouter leur nouveau CD. D'ailleurs... vos impressions sur Humanoid ? Bon mauvais ? Vos chansons préférées ?**

* * *

- Tom !

Bill regarda partout dans le studio d'enregistrement jusqu'à retrouver son frère tout près de la cuisine, en train de manger une pointe de gâteau (_Ils avaient fêté leur nouvel album à coup de gâteau et de boisson_)

- Hey Tom, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le blond le fixa d'un air mauvais pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Bill n'essaie de s'approcher de son frère. Mais aussitôt, le blond s'éloigna, ne quittant pas le chanteur des yeux.

- Hey Bill ! Et si tu me disais comment va Kath ?

- Tu veux parler de ça ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Pendant sept mois, j'agonisais ici, à me ressasser ton départ comme la dernière fois où je te verrais ! Tu laisses le numéro de cette fille sur ton lit et j'ai appelé ! Dit-moi que tu n'étais pas là quand j'ai appelé chez elle.

Bill baissa la tête.

- Ce serait te mentir alors.

- Tu... Elle m'a trahit ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle me le dirait si tu étais chez elle, elle m'a promit de m'aider à te retrouver et la première place où je cherche, c'est là que tu étais vraiment ! Au fond, tu t'es amusé à me savoir si inquiet, avoue-le donc ! Tu devais rire à fond là-dessus... En fait, je me demande si tu n'aurais pas mieux fait de rester chez elle... vous semblez si bien vous entendre après tout.

- Et c'est à moi que tu dis ça ! Qui n'arrêtais pas de fixer la journaliste tout le long de l'entrevue ! J'étais certain que tu lui sauterais dessus avant la fin !

Tom passa à côté du brun sans rien dire, lui donnant simplement un violent coup d'épaule.

- Ne me reparle pas.

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui l'assiette à demie terminée et le coeur brisé de son frère jumeau.

___________________________

- Kath ! J'ai besoin de te parler d'urgence, si tu voudrais bien me rappeler quand tu entendras ce message, merci. Oh, c'est Tom.

Le guitariste jeta son cellulaire sur son lit avant de s'y laisser tomber à son tour. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi son amie l'avait ainsi trompé. Il gratta quelques accords de guitare avant de s'endormir, ayant prit d'abord le soin de fermer la porte de sa chambre à clé.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla lorsque son cellulaire sonna.

- ja ?

- Tom ? C'est Kath.

Le blond se redressa immédiatement.

- Traîtresse. Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que Bill était chez toi !

- Mais... je... Tom, excuse moi mais Bill ne voulait pas que je te le dise.

- Tu as vu dans quel état j'étais lorsque tu es venu me voir... pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit quand même ?

- Je suis sincèrement désolé Tom... Bill n'allait vraiment pas bien non plus, il pleurait à chaque soir et chaque fois qu'il recevait tes colis, il courrait au salon pour les récolter... Pardonne-lui cette faute...

- Je ne sais pas Kath...

- Laisse-lui une chance. Je dois filer, je t'embrasse fort, prend soin de toi et de Bill.

Tom raccrocha. Son amie l'avait trahit, oui, mais d'apprendre que Bill n'allait pas mieux que lui le soulageait un peu, ça prouvait qu'il n'avait pas été si indifférent à ses cadeaux. Trois mois étaient passés depuis son retour en Allemagne et jamais Bill ne lui avait parlé des cadeaux qu'il lui avait offert, excepté sa guitare, qu'il avait refusée.

Et il se souviendrait sans doute à jamais le moment où il lui avait redonnée.

___________________________

_Trois mois plus tôt..._

_- Bill..._

_- Tom !_

_Le chanteur assena une bonne gifle à son frère avant de le regarder furieusement._

_- Pourquoi t'as essayé de te suicider ? Tu voulais me laisser seul ici ! Reprend ça, je refuse d'avoir un objet sur lequel tu mettrais ta vie..._

_- Mais Bill..._

_- Non ! Tu la reprends, tu dors et tu ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil. _

_- Merci petit frère._

___________________________

* * *

_À suivre..._


	13. Partie 13

_Tock Tock Tock_

- Tom ? Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Sous l'absence de réponse, Bill tenta de tourner la poignée pour entrer mais elle bloquait, prouvant qu'elle était fermée à clé.

Il cogna de nouveau à la porte et, n'obtenant encore aucune réponse, se décida à crocheter la serrure, lui permettant ainsi d'entrer.

Il vit son frère étendu sur son lit, cellulaire à la main. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour le rejoindre, s'étendant entre ses bras. Au moins il pourrait dormir à ses côtés avant de se faire rejeter.

___________________________

Tom se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, bien enfouit dans un cocon de chaleur, les bras de son frère enlacés autour de sa taille.

Quoi !

- Bill ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le brun se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le cri de son frère. Son visage se referma immédiatement lorsque Tom se retira d'entre ses bras, le regardant avec un visage grave.

- Pourquoi tu es dans mon lit ?

- Désolé Tom... je... je n'ai pas pu résister quand je suis entré dans ta chambre cette nuit... Est-ce que tu veux me pardonner ? Je sais que pour Kath tu ne me pardonneras pas mais je t'aime trop pour être en colère contre toi... ça me fait mal de ne pas te toucher... Même si ce n'est pas avec amour...

Le coeur de Tom se serra en entendant cela.

- Bill... j'ai parlé avec _elle_ hier...

Le chanteur devint aussitôt plus attentif, désirant savoir ce que Kath avait dit à son frère.

- Elle... enfin, j'ai appris que tu lui avais demandé de ne pas me dire où tu étais... elle m'a aussi dit pour toutes les nuits où tu pleurais... Bill, ça fait mal de savoir ça ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rejoint tout simplement ? On souffrait comme des cons de notre côté et on ne pouvait même pas se parler normalement...

- J'ai écris. Des tonnes de lettres... mais je ne les ai pas envoyées... Elles sont toutes dans une enveloppe...

- Je veux les lire... s'il te plaît... après on parlera de Kath et de toi...

Bill acquiesça. S'il ne fallait que lui faire lire les lettres pour qu'ils puissent se retoucher, il était prêt à en écrire d'autres s'il le fallait !

Alors sans tarder, il quitta la chambre de Tom pour aller chercher son enveloppe brune dans laquelle s'entassaient une bonne centaine de lettres, toutes écrites à la plume et faisant de une demie à cinq pages.

Lorsqu'il tendit l'enveloppe, il s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsque son guitariste le retint, l'asseyant en face de lui sur le lit, évitant toute source de contact ainsi.

- Je veux que tu sois là pendant que je vais lire tes lettres...

Bill savait que Tom voulait lui faire ressentir sa douleur. Même si le blond avait un masque assez dur et macho, toute chose concernant son frère pouvait le faire pleurer à tout moment et le brun savait que les larmes sur les joues de son frère lui faisait mal plus que tout autre chose.

Alors Tom commença la lecture des lettres. Au départ, il gardait une expression sérieuse, s'aggravant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que la première larme coule. Bill se retint fortement de prendre son frère dans ses bras, mais il ne voulait pas le déranger. Il restait donc au bout du lit, retenant son coeur de se briser après chaque lettre, chaque mot, qui provoquait une telle douleur chez le blond.

Lorsque Tom eut finit de lire, tous les deux avaient très mal et pleuraient. Le blond regarda son frère dans les yeux, incertain de la réaction qu'il devait avoir. Devait-il serrer le chanteur dans ses bras à n'en plus finir ou plutôt l'ignorer parce qu'il ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles durant sept mois ? C'était du passé, mais les lettres qu'il venait de relire le ramenait des mois en arrière, quand il paniquait dans sa chambre avec Andréas à ses côtés.

Le brun décida pour lui. Il se redressa, conscient que le guitariste ne voulait sans doute plus lui parler et, en jetant un dernier regard triste à son frère, quitta la chambre sans dire un mot de plus.

* * *

_À Suivre..._


	14. Partie 14

À la grande surprise des gars de Tokio Hotel, David leur accorda une semaine de congé avant de recommencer officiellement leur groupe de musique. Gustav et Georg en profitèrent pour quitter la ville tandis que Bill et Tom, eux, s'évitaient comme la peste maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus obligés de se croiser chaque jour.

Mais le premier à craquer fut Bill. La nuit était le refuge de ses larmes et chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Tom, de l'autre côté du mur, était en train de se foutre de lui comme jamais.

Alors il s'endormait sur un oreiller trempé de ses larmes.

Après deux jours, il se mit à écrire de petites lettres, chaque matin, pour que lorsque Tom s'en aille de la maison, il puisse au moins les lire et savoir que son frère tenait énormément à lui.

____________________________

Il ne leur restait qu'une soirée à passer avant de recommencer le groupe. Tom et Bill étaient assis chacun dans leur chambre, pratiquant guitare et chant pour le concert improvisé du lendemain.

Ils cessèrent toutefois en même temps instruments et voix, soupirèrent et regardèrent le mur qui les séparaient. Une main posée à plat contre celui ci provoqua de long frisson dans chacun de leur corps.

Bill eut un sourire triste. Il quitta le mur et s'installa à son ordinateur, se décidant à retranscrire les paroles qu'il avait écrites durant leur semaine de congé.

_Tock Tock_

Il sursauta violemment, ne s'attendant pas à ce quelqu'un cogne contre sa porte. Leur mère était partie chez une amie et il était seul avec Tom dans la maison.

Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'il s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre et il hésita. Il ne savait pas s'il devait ouvrir ou laisser fermer.

- Oui ?

- Bill... Je... tu peux me laisser entrer s'il te plaît...

Le coeur du brun se serra en entendant la voix faible de son frère. Il mit sa main sur la poignée et s'apprêta à tourner lorsqu'il sentit la main de son frère sur la poignée de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Bill... je t'en supplie... je suis désolé... j'étais en colère mais s'il te plaît, reparle moi, fait quelque chose... je n'aime pas lire des lettres chaque matin... j'aime mieux entendre ta voix, je t'en prie Bill, laisse moi entrer... tu me manques.

Le chanteur laissa couler librement la larme qui menaçait de tomber depuis près de dix minutes. Il tourna la poignée, permettant ainsi de faire entrer son grand frère. Celui-ci semblait rabattu, défait complètement. Bill ouvrit en grand la porte et ouvrit ses bras, invitant le blond à s'y enfouir.

- Bill...

Et il plongea entre ses bras, les mains fermement posées dans son dos, comme s'il avait peur que le brun s'en aille une fois encore. Leur respiration était haletante, preuve qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur le point de pleurer.

- Je t'aime tant Bill... Ne me quitte jamais... Murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille du chanteur.

- Je t'aime aussi...

Ils se serrèrent encore plus fort, jusqu'à ce que Bill l'entraîne vers son lit. Il l'étendit dessus, le regarda un peu avant de fondre sur son corps, grimpant les jambes puis le torse jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Alors, yeux dans les yeux, ils se fixèrent.

- Embrasse-moi, ordonna Tom, se pliant au jeu que Tom lui imposait.

Celui-ci sourit avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Leur baiser fut d'abord très chaste avant de devenir bien plus passionné, conscients tous les deux qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé ce petit geste depuis près d'une semaine et demie.

Alors ils s'y adonnaient avec une grande joie. Bill empêchait toutefois son frère de bouger, assit sur son bassin, les deux bras retenant ceux du guitariste. Tout ce que le blond pouvait faire était de redresser la tête et se tortiller, ce que Bill comptait bien provoquer pour le reste de la soirée.

Le chanteur quitta les lèvres du blond et sortit un bandeau noir de sous un oreiller. Il l'attacha derrière la tête de Tom, gardant ses yeux à l'endroit où se trouvait ceux de son frère derrière le bandeau.

- Bill ?

- Laisse-toi faire grand frère... tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

Bill prit les mains de Tom jusqu'à les croiser au-dessus de sa tête.

- Ne bouge pas, tu dois te laisser faire d'accord ?

Tom commençait à craindre un peu. Bill était-il devenu cinglé depuis leur dispute ou est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance ? Le guitariste commençait à se poser des questions. Et la sensation de plumes sur ses poignets augmenta ses craintes.

Bill quitta alors complètement son corps, le laissant étendu sur le lit, dans une situation des plus atroces pour Tom qui, il le savait, allait languir longtemps ce soir.

- Ordonne-moi.

Bill pu voir le blond rougir en se tortillant, essayant de se débarrasser du bandeau qui entravait sa vue et des menottes noires qui le maintenait au montant du lit. Mais en comprenant qu'il était à la merci totale de son petit frère, il cessa de gigoter, une bonne érection visible à travers son baggy. Il entra alors dans le jeu.

- Déshabille moi.

Aussitôt Bill sourit, s'approchant lascivement de son jumeau. Le blond pouvait sentir l'autre approcher, la chaleur près de son corps s'amplifiant au fur et à mesure qu'ils étaient plus proches l'un de l'autre.

Alors le chanteur effeuilla lentement son frère, enlevant son chandail en premier, bien qu'il du le laisser au niveau de ses poignets, les menottes ne devant pas être détachées. Bill passa ses mains sur le torse de son frère, s'amusant à caresser les zones érogènes sur le torse du guitariste.

Bientôt, le blond se fondit en gémissement et en soupirs de contentement lorsque les mains du brun caressèrent la frontière du boxer, après que le baggy fut enlevé. Les caresses par-dessus le sous-vêtements faisait beaucoup d'effet au blond qui se retenait à chaque instant de lui ordonner de cesser la torture.

Mais Bill était d'humeur taquine, si bien que chaque fois que Tom montait dans ses gémissements, il ralentissait la cadence de ses caresses, jusqu'à les arrêter parfois. Alors son jumeau rougissait de rage et lui ordonnait de continuer.

La nuit fut douce et longue, partagée entre gémissements et mots doux. Mais jamais les garçons n'auront regretté que leur relation soit rendue si loin. Jamais, pas même ce rejet de la part de leur mère.

//…//

Les jours qui suivirent furent forts mouvementés pour les jumeaux, qui durent se promener de place en place pour enregistrer diverses chansons.

Jamais ils ne regrettèrent leur relation, ils évitèrent au maximum les insultes, la crainte qu'un événement comme celui qui les avait séparés ne se reproduise.

Ils étaient si bien, tout simplement.

Et la vie ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite.

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
